Andromeda: Lautlos
by Silberfluegel
Summary: Eine ohnmächtige Frau fällt Lucius Malfoy in die Arme, als er eines Abends die Tür öffnet. Wer ist sie? Woher kommt ihre Angst? Und warum spricht sie nicht? Letztes Kapitel!
1. Prolog

Ein Streichholz wurde an eine Kerze gehalten. Zischend flammte der Docht auf. Der Mann mit dem weißblonden Haar barg das brennende in seiner Hand und blies es aus. Der Rauch stieg zu Zimmerdecke und strich um den erloschenen Kristalllüster. Der Mann lächelte leise, zündete eine weitere Kerze an, so viele, dass der Raum hell erleuchtet und die Decke vom Rauch vernebelt war. Erst dann verließ er das Zimmer, ging langsam durch den dunklen Hausflur, entzündete auch hier Kerzen.  
Er tat das jedes mal, wenn seine Frau länger nicht zuhause war, weil sie einen Auftrag des dunklen Lords ausführte. Es war sein persönliches Ritual, um das Haus von ihrer giftigen Stimme, ihrem beißenden Parfum zu säubern.  
Sobald sie das Haus zu längerer Abwesenheit verließ, löschte er die kalten Kristallleuchter und zündete stattdessen unzählige Kerzen an.

Der Duft von Milch stieg über dem Herd auf. Er liebte Milch. Ja, er, Lucius Malfoy, liebte Milch. Er lachte traurig über diesen Gedanken, nahm die fast kochende Milch von der Herdplatte und füllte sie in eine Tasse. Zielstrebig öffnete er einen Küchenschrank und nahm ein Glas Honig heraus. Er setzte sich an den Tisch in der Küche, an dem normalerweise die Mahlzeiten zubereitet wurden, aber er wollte die Küche nicht verlassen. Das Esszimmer war groß und leer und verdarb ihm sogar den Appetit auf seine geliebte Milch.  
Er öffnete das Honigglas, nahm einen Löffel zur Hand und aß den Honig direkt aus dem Glas. Dazu trank er Milch. Ein köstliches Abendessen.  
Er hob unwillig den Kopf, als es an der Tür klingelte. Er hasste Unterbrechungen. Jetzt würde seine Milch kalt werden.  
Langsam erhob er sich vom Küchentisch und ging gemütlich zur Tür. Wenn ihn schon jemand störte, dann sollte er wenigstens warten können.  
Gemächlich öffnete er die Tür – und eine ohnmächtige Frau stürzte in seine Arme.

* * *

Wer ist die Frau wohl? Und warum taucht sie gerade bei Lucius auf? Wäre froh, wenn ihr auf den Knopf unten links draufdrückt und mitratet oder auch nur eure Meinung sagt! lach  
Liebe Grüße von Silberflügel 


	2. Andromeda

Total überrumpelt hielt er die ohnmächtige Frau immer noch fest. Er musterte sie. Sie war verletzt, musste eine längere Strecke gelaufen oder sogar gerannt sein. Ihr Gesicht kam ihm vage bekannt vor, er hatte sie schon einmal gesehen. In seinem Kopf hallte die Stimme seiner Frau wider: „Darf ich dir meine Schwester Andromeda vorstellen? Ich muss etwas wichtiges mit ihr besprechen, sie wird zum Tee bleiben."  
Er hatte sich an diesem Tag im Kaminzimmer verkrochen, war nicht zum Tee erschienen. Als er das Kaminzimmer wieder verließ, war die Schwester seiner Frau bereits wieder gegangen.  
Warum war sie hergekommen? Vermutlich hatte sie gehofft, Narcissa hier anzutreffen. Aber warum war sie verletzt? Er schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Sie würde hier bleiben können, bis seine Frau zurückkehrte. Vielleicht würde sie ein wenig Leben in dieses verdammte Haus bringen.

Sie lag auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer und verfolgte jede seiner Bewegungen mit den Augen. Sie war in drei dicke Wolldecken eingewickelt und zitterte trotzdem. Er hatte versucht, mit ihr zu reden, aber sie hatte ihn nur angesehen und kein Wort gesprochen.  
Ihre Verletzungen waren nicht so schwer, wie er angenommen hatte, aber sie war vollkommen entkräftet. Ihr Körper war voller Schrammen und ihre Kleidung war schmutzig und zerrissen. Er hatte sie angezogen gebadet, ohne dass sie sich bewegt hätte. Wenn er sie nicht festgehalten hätte, wäre sie in der Badewanne ertrunken.  
Er hörte ein Geräusch und drehte sich ruckartig um. Erschreckt von dieser Bewegung kauerte sie sich auf das Sofa und sah ihn mit Furcht - oder war es Entsetzen? – im Blick an. Er machte eine beruhigende Geste. Sie entspannte sich ein wenig, ließ ihn aber nicht aus den Augen. Blaugraue Augen voller Entsetzen und einem dunklen Wissen. Was hatte sie gesehen? Etwas Verbotenes? Hatte sie den Tod von Menschen gesehen, die ihr nahe standen? Das war keine Seltenheit in diesen Tagen, da Du-weißt-schon-wer auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Macht stand. Liebe war verboten und jeden Tag starben neue Menschen, die doch geliebt hatten. Wie praktisch, dass Narcissa und ihn nichts verband außer dem Wunsch der Eltern, die Familie reinblütig zu erhalten.  
Er blickte aus dem Fenster. Dunkelheit senkte sich über die Wiesen, die Sonne war schon lange hinter den Bergen versunken. Die Nacht begann. Die Nacht, in der außer Todessern niemand sicher war, am allerwenigsten Frauen und Muggelgeborene. Sie hatte Glück, dass sie vor Einbruch der Nacht angekommen – konnte man das so sagen? – war.  
Er sah durch die Tür, wie eine der Kerzen im Flur flackerte und verlosch. Seufzend verließ er das Zimmer, um sie wieder zu entzünden, als er ein dumpfes Geräusch hört und trappelnde Schritte, eoinen leisen Schmerzensschrei und einen weiteren dumpfen Laut. Als er sich wieder zum Sofa drehte, saß Andromeda davor auf dem Boden und hielt sich mit schmerzverzerrter Miene ihr Fußgelenk. Sie weinte und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. Angst verschleierte ihren Blick. Langsam trat er auf sie zu und kniete sich neben sie.  
„Du musst schlafen.", sagte er leise, aber bestimmt. Sie blickte voller Unverständnis auf ihren Knöchel.  
„Er ist verstaucht. Das ist schmerzhaft, geht aber relativ schnell wieder vorbei.", beruhigte er sie. Eine Frage stellte sich in seinem Kopf: Wo sollte sie schlafen? Sie würde nicht im kalten Gästezimmer schlafen, soviel war sicher. Er seufzte wieder. Sie müsste wohl oder übel in Narcissas und seinem Zimmer schlafen. Und er im kalten Gästezimmer. Allein bei dem Gedanken stellten sich seine Nackenhaare auf. Aber sie war verletzt und sie gehörte zur Familie und wenn er etwas gelernt hatte, dann, dass die Familie über allem Anderen stand.  
Nun, da die Frage mit der Nachtruhe geklärt war, hob er sie vorsichtig auf und trug sie die große, gewundene Treppe hinauf.

Sie hatte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter gelegt und schlief schon fast. Er zitterte unter ihrem Gewicht, sie war fast genauso groß wie er.  
Die Schlafzimmertür war gegen die Kälte des Treppenhauses geschlossen. Er drückte die Klinke voller Anstrengung mit dem Ellbogen hinunter und warf sie danach mit einem sachten Fußtritt ins Schloss.

Andromeda war nun nicht mehr schläfrig, voller Angst blickte sie auf das Bett und fühlte die Arme, die sie umschlungen hielten. Was würde er mit ihr anstellen? Sie hatte von ihrer Schwester zwar nichts Schlechtes über ihn gehört, aber Gutes war auch nicht dabei gewesen. Vielleicht würde er sie vergewaltigen? Oder er würde sie quälen, so wie....  
Sie durfte nicht daran denken, denn der bloße Gedanke daran ließ sie unkontrolliert zittern und ihre Augen wurden wieder feucht. Sie schluchzte lautlos und spürte kaum, wie er sie auf das Bett legte. Sie bemerkte verschwommen, dass sie noch immer die zerfetzte Kleidung trug, in der sie hergekommen war.  
Dann würde es wenigstens nichts ausmachen, wenn er die Bluse und den dünnen Stoff der Seidenhose vollkommen zerriss, wenn er über sie herfiel. Panik überrollte sie und sie glaubte, nicht atmen zu können. Schützend legte sie die Arme um sich und starrte ihn trotzig an.  
Doch er wandte sich ab und begann, in den Schubladen eines riesigen Schrankes zu wühlen, der eine gesamte Wand des Schlafzimmers bedeckte.  
„Narcissa hat leider ihre gesamte Kleidung mitgenommen, als sie abgereist ist, aber ich bin überzeugt davon, dass dir das hier auch passen wird." Mit diesen Worten zog er ein weißes Hemd aus einer der Schubladen und legte es auf das Bett. Sie bemerkte flüchtig, dass es ihr wahrscheinlich als Nachthemd passen würde. Er stand auf und ging wieder zum Bett. Ihre Panik, die fast verschwunden war, kehrte wieder zurück und ertränkte sie in einem dunklen Sog von Verzweiflung. Sie spürte eine warme Hand auf ihrer Schulter und schloss entsetzt die Augen. Sofort wurde die Hand wieder weggenommen. Sie hielt die Augen geschlossen, wollte nicht wissen, was er tat. Zu ihrem Erstaunen hörte sie eine Stimme, die ihr eine Gute Nacht wünschte und das Klicken einer Türklinke. Die Tür schlug zu und sie war allein. Immer noch vor Angst zitternd streifte sie die kaputte Bluse ab, zog die zerrissene Seidenhose aus und schlüpfte in das Hemd. Es schmiegte sich, aufgewärmt durch die angenehme Temperatur des Raumes an ihre Haut.  
Ein leises Knarzen ließ sie vor Angst erneut unkontrolliert zittern. Sie blickte auf einen losen Fensterladen und dahinter – Nacht. Bodenlose Schwäre, die ihr Auge nicht durchdringen konnte und unter deren Schleier grausame Dinge getan wurden.  
Die Bettdecke schützend um sich gewickelt ignorierte sie ihr schmerzendes Fußgelenk und floh aus dem Zimmer.

Das Gästezimmer wurde nie geheizt, da sowieso kaum Leute hier übernachteten. Er zitterte vor Kälte und schlüpfte schnell unter die wärmende Decke des luxuriösen Bettes.  
Ein Geräusch an der Tür ließ ihn aufschauen. Die Türklinke wurde heruntergedrückt und die Tür langsam aufgeschoben. Langsam, ganz langsam, als fürchtete derjenige, etwas Furchtbares zu sehen. Ein Fuß schob sich durch den Türspalt, ein zweiter folgte – und bald stand Andromeda im Zimmer. Sie hatte die Bettdecke um sich gewickelt wie ein kleines Kind, die Enden hielt sie vor der Brust krampfhaft fest. Die blaugrauen Augen blickten ihn hilfesuchend an.  
„Ist dir kalt?", fragte er. Keine Reaktion.  
„Hast du Hunger?" Nicht einmal ein Zucken der Wimpern verriet ihm, ob sie seine Worte überhaupt wahrnahm.  
„Bist du durstig?" Wieder nichts.  
„Hast du Angst? Fürchtest du dich im Dunkeln?" Ihre Hände zitterten. Sie hörte schon förmlich sein höhnisches Lachen.  
"Und jetzt willst du hier schlafen?" Erschöpft schloss sie die Augen. Besorgt stand er auf, hielt ihre Schultern fest. Wie konnte sie nur so leichtsinnig sein, mit ihrem verletzten Fuß zu laufen? Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Leg dich hin." Er deutete auf das Gästebett, sie ließ sich zögernd darauf nieder.  
„Vor mir hast du auch Angst?", fragte er. Das erstaunte Zucken ihrer Wimpern gab ihm Antwort. „Was ist passiert, dass du dich immer und überall und vor jedem fürchtest?", fragte er, ohne allerdings eine Antwort zu erwarten. Er würde sowieso keine bekommen.  
„Dobby!", rief er und kurz darauf stolperte ein zerzauster Hauself ins Zimmer und verbeugte sich tief.  
„Ja Sir, was wünschen Sir?", fragte er eilig.  
„Eine Wollsocke und eine Schere. Und Verbandszeug. Beeil dich!", schnauzte Lucius und spürte, wie Andromeda hinter ihm erschrocken durch seinen Tonfall zusammenzuckte.  
Dobby verbeugte sich wieder tief und murmelte „Sofort Sir!", bevor er davonhuschte.

Sorgsam schnitt Lucius die Spitze der Socke ab und zog sie über Andromedas bereits nach allen Regeln der Kunst verbundenen Fuß, um das Gelenk zu wärmen.  
Sie blickte ihn dankbar an und gähnte lautlos. Sie tat sowieso alles lautlos. Er hatte nicht einmal ein geräuschbegleitetes Seufzen von ihr gehört, geschweige denn einen Schmerzenschrei.  
Müde kroch er in das kalte Bett. Ein warmer Körper schmiegte sich vertrauensvoll an seinen Rücken und ein Gesicht legte sich an seine Schulter. Andromeda versank in einen lautlosen Erschöpfungsschlaf.

äääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääää

Ja, ich weiß, Lucius ist etwas sehr verunstaltet... Aber diese Fic spielt vor der Handlung der Harry-Potter-Bände und ich hoffe, dass mir niemand diese Sünde verübeln wird...  
Und wieder eine herzliche Einladung zum Review! lach  
Bis zum nächsten Chap!  
Silberflügel


	3. Nur geträumt?

Danke an alle, die das hier lesen! lol Und wenn ihr nach diesem Kapitel auf den Knopf ganz unten links drücken würdet, wäre ich ganz sehr froh! /gg/

pathie12000: Danke für die Reviews! Einen Keks für dich: /geb/  
Respekt, ich hätte nie auf Anhieb gewusst, dass Tonks' Mutter Andromeda heißt... o.o Und wegen der Heizung: Das wäre ja langweilig gewesen... /lol/

Zum Kapitel: Wegen der Gewalt habe ich lange überlegt, aber dann habe ich mich entschieden: Das R-Rating gilt bis jetzt nur für dieses Kapitel.

* * *

Warme Hände stützten ihren Knöchel, der angeschwollen war und schmerzte. Sie blickte in konzentrierte Augen, die ihren Blick nicht erwiderten. Sie genoss die Nähe eines Menschen, auch wenn sie geglaubt hatte, dies nie wieder zu können. Sein silberblondes Haar kitzelte ihr nacktes Knie, doch weder tat sie etwas dagegen, noch regte sie sich oder gab einen Laut von sich. Sie wollte nur hier sitzen und diese sanften Berührungen genießen. Doch dann blickte Lucius auf und in seinen Augen lag nichts außer Kälte. Er lächelte grausam und zog einen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang. Das kalte Zimmer verschwand und wurde zu einem Kellerverlies. Sie sah ihre Eltern, sie sah ihre Schwester und ihre besten Freunde. Leila, ihre Sandkastenfreundin, lag in der Mitte des Zimmers und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Aber wie lange sie schon dort lag, konnte Andromeda nicht sagen – es könnten Stunden sein, oder aber erst wenige Augenblicke. Leila schrie aus voller Kehle, schrie ihren ganzen Schmerz in die Dunkelheit des Verlieses. Blut floss aus ihren Ohren, ihre Fingernägel bohrten sich in den blutigen Boden und sie wälzte sich schwach auf den Bauch, um ihr Gesicht zu schützen. Ein Stiefel wurde in ihren Rücken gestoßen, eine Gestalt löste sich aus der Reihe der Todesser. Andromedas Atem stockte – es war ihre Schwester! „Narcissa!", flehte sie, „Lass sie gehen! Wenn ich eine Schande für die Familie bin, warum quälst du dann sie? Bitte!" Andromedas Tränen verschmierten den Schmutz auf ihren Wangen. Narcissa sah sie mit ausdruckslosen Augen an und trat an die Gestalt auf dem Boden. Sie holte zum Schlag aus und traf Leila mit der Faust an der Stirn. Leila stöhnte vor Schmerz, als starke Arme sie packten und auf den Rücken drehten, doch sie war nicht imstande, sich zu widersetzen. Die Wirkung des Fluchs - sie wollte gar nicht wissen, was es für einer gewesen war – ließ langsam nach, doch die unerträglichen Schmerzen blieben. Sie konnte ihren Körper kaum bewegen, ohne vor Schmerz aufzuschreien, blutete am ganzen Körper und wusste doch, dass dies nicht das Ende war. Mit unendlicher Mühe sah sie auf und bereute sofort, es getan zu haben. Vier Todesser näherten sich, sie sah Augen unter den Masken lüstern aufblitzen. Verzweifelt suchte sie nach einem Ausweg aus dieser Hölle, suchte einen Ausweg, wo keiner war. Die Männer kamen näher, immer näher und Tränen des Entsetzens liefen über Leilas Gesicht, als der erste sie an sich zog. Sie spürte kalte Lippen auf ihren und eine Zunge schob sich in ihren Mund. Sie versuchte, sich zu wehren, aber ihr Körper war geschwächt, sie verspürte einen Drang, sich zu übergeben und ihre Seele schmerzte unerträglich.  
Sie fühlte Hände, so kalt wie Eisklumpen, die ihr die zerfetzten Kleider vom Leib rissen und das Gewicht eines ausgewachsenen Mannes, der sich auf dem blutigen Boden auf sie legte. Sie hörte seinen Atem, der nach etwas roch, das schon lange tot war und sie spürte seine Lippen überall. Ihre verbliebenen Kräfte waren gelähmt, sie nahm kaum wahr, was der Mann tat. Sie fühlte nur noch einen stechenden, nicht enden wollenden Schmerz, hörte die widerlichen Geräusche des Todessers – und fiel in ein schwarzes Loch, aus dem sie nie wieder aufwachen würde.  
Zwei Meter entfernt kauerte Andromeda auf dem Boden und starrte teilnahmslos vor sich hin. Sie hatte an diesem Tag schon so viel schreckliches gesehen, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, ihr Kopf müsse platzen. Sie fühlte sich, als würde sie träge in einem Gletscher getrieben werden, als würden all ihre Gefühle erfrieren und ihre Seele sterben.  
Und dann waren die Todesser mit Leila fertig, die regungslos auf dem Boden war. Vielleicht war sie tot. Vielleicht war es auch viel schlimmer. Die Todesser wandten sich von Leila ab und kamen auf Andromeda zu.  
Und in diesem Moment – wachte Andromeda auf. 

Kalter Schweiß bedeckte ihr Gesicht und ihr Herz schlug, als wolle es ihre Brust sprengen. Andromeda konnte immer noch den Atem der Todesser hören, konnte immer noch deren Hände spüren – weiter weigerte sie sich zu denken. Der Schmerz in ihrem Körper war immer noch da, fast noch schlimmer als am vorherigen Tag und ihr Herz blutete. „Ihr" Hemd klebte an ihrem Körper, dass Bettlaken war kalt und klamm von ihrem Angstschweiß und das Kopfkissen war nass von ihren Tränen.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass Lucius schon aufgestanden war. Jetzt hielt sie nichts mehr in diesem kalten Zimmer. Sie glitt aus dem Bett und setzte vorsichtig ihren unverletzten Fuß auf den Boden. Sie hüpfte durch das Zimmer, öffnete die Tür und huschte den Weg entlang, den sie gestern schon gegangen war. Es gab bestimmt eine direktere Verbindung der zwei Zimmer als die, die sie gewählt hatte, aber bevor sie sich in diesem riesigen, einsamen Haus verlief, hüpfte sie lieber ein wenig länger durch die Gänge.

Lucius stand schon früh auf. Er hatte furchtbar schlecht geträumt und war mit einem Schreckensschrei erwacht. Vorsichtig, um Andromeda nicht zu wecken, stieg er aus dem Bett. Sobald Er jedoch im Zimmer stand, begann sich Andromeda unruhig im Bett zu wälzen. Ihre Hände verkrampften sich in das Betttuch und ihr Atem ging schnell und flach. Er setzte sich wieder auf das Bett und strich ihr beruhigend über die Stirn. Ihre Hände fuhren zu seiner und hielten sie fest, und sie sehr er auch versuchte, sich zu befreien, so konnte er seine Hand ihrer nicht entwinden.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. Was mochte sie erlebt haben? Als sie Narcissa besucht hatte, war sie alles andere als stumm gewesen. Er erinnerte sich, die beiden Frauen streiten gehört zu haben. Warum sprach sie nicht mehr, warum gab sie überhaupt keinen Laut mehr von sich? Was war ihr geschehen?  
Als Andromedas Hände ihn auf einmal freiließen, zögerte er nicht und verließ das Zimmer.

Andromeda war am Schlafzimmer angekommen. Inzwischen hatte sie das eisige Gefühl abgeschüttelt und die Gänsehaut, die sich auf ihren Armen und Beinen gebildet hatte, legte sich wieder. Sie drehte sich einmal um sich selbst, sorgsam darauf bedacht, ihren verletzten Fuß nicht mit dem Boden in Berührung zu bringen. Sie hüpfte die Wendeltreppe hinunter, stieß auf eine geöffnete Tür – und fand sich plötzlich im Wohnzimmer wieder. Lucius saß auf dem Sofa, auf dem sie gestern gelegen hatte und trank ein Glas Milch, aus dem leiser Dampf aufstieg. Er hob den Kopf, als er ein Geräusch hörte, blickte sie an. Erkennen blitzte in seinen Augen. „Guten Morgen..."

Lusius wusste, dass sie Wärme brauchte. Nicht die Wärme eines Ofens, sondern menschliche Wärme. Er wusste nicht, was sie durchgemacht hatte, aber wenn es ihr die Sprache genommen hatte, musste es etwas sehr schlimmes sein. Etwas kaltes, vor dem man sie wärmen musste. Und er war bereit, sie zu wärmen.


	4. Seide und Gedanken

Wer mehr über ihre Vergangenheit erfahren will: Weiterlesen! Denn Andromeda wird noch öfters träumen und die schrecklichen Erlebnisse immer und immer wieder in ihrem Kopf wiederholen...  
Zum Badezimmer: Ich wurde von einer Freundin schon heftig kritisiert. Ich gebe zu, dass das Bad extrem kitschig ist, aber ich hatte diesen Raum schon länger im Kopf und er ist für später sehr wandlungsfähig und auch sehr ausdrucksstark. Deswegen gibts leider keine Chance, dass das Badezimmer anders wird... /gg/  
Außerdem kann es sein, dass ich irgendwo ein s vergessen habe. Bitte verzeiht es mir, aber die s-Taste an unserem Computer ist kaputt und man muss da immer ziemlich draufdrücken, um einen Buchstaben zu erzeugen.

pathie12000: Die Frage, warum Andromeda gerade zu Lucius gekommen ist, habe ich mir auch schon gestellt. Ich hoffe, ich kann sie in diesem Kapitel beantworten.  
Weltherrscherchen: Lieb, dass du gelesen hast! /lol/ Magst du auch nen Keks??

* * *

Andromeda zitterte. Im Haus war es kalt und sie trug nur das dünne Hemd, das Lucius ihr gegeben hatte. Er war in die Küche gegangen und kam jetzt mit einem dampfenden Glas zurück. Er lächelte sie an und streckte ihr das Glas entgegen. Es kostete sie fast all ihre Kraft, zurückzulächeln und ihre Hand nach dem Glas auszustrecken. Er sah, dass sie zitterte und legte ihr eine Decke um die Schultern. Seine Hand streifte ihre Haut und sie erschauderte und versteifte sich unter seiner Berührung.. Zu schlimme Erinnerungen hingen an Berührungen von Händen, seien sie noch so zärtlich.  
Lucius wandte sich ab. „Du brauchst etwas zum Anziehen. Ich werde zu einem Schneider in London gehen und dir etwas mitbringen."  
Doch bevor er das Zimmer oder gar das Haus verlassen konnte, war Andromeda aufgesprungen und hatte ihn festgehalten. Ihre Augen waren groß vor Angst und ihr Blick flackerte.  
„Fürchtest du dich allein?", fragte er leise. Sie nickte.  
„Nun...", er lachte leise, „Dann muss ich wohl hier bleiben..." Andromeda fühlte, wie der Eispanzer, der ihr Herz fest umschloss und nicht willen war, es freizugeben, zurückwich. Er schmolz nicht, er splitterte nicht. Aber das, was von ihrem Herz übriggeblieben war, starb auch nicht unter seiner Kälte.  
Lucius wandte sich um und verschwand im Flur. Andromeda hüpfte hinterher, die Angst in ihren Augen kam zurück. Er machte eine beruhigende Geste und verschwand in einem kleinen Zimmer neben der Haustür. Sie hörte, wie er einen Namen rief, dann öffnete sich die Tür wieder und Lucius trat aus dem Zimmer. In seiner Begleitung befand sich ein kleiner, schlanker Mann mit sehr weißem Haar und sehr langem Bart.  
„Andromeda, darf ich dir Monsieur Leroir vorstellen? Monsieur Leroir, das ist meine..." Lucius brach ab und sah Andromeda hilflos an. „Das ist... die Schwester meiner Frau. Andromeda."  
Der kleine Mann musterte Andromeda aufmerksam. Auch sie beäugte ihn neugierig, wirkte aber dabei wie ein Raubtier, das seine Beute taxiert. Leroirs Blick blieb an dem Hemd hängen, das Andromeda trug. Er zog die Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber nichts. Dann wandte er sich an Lucius:  
„Und was genau braucht die Dame?"  
Lucius legte die Stirn in Falten, zuckte dann die Schultern.  
„Ich kenne mich mit Frauenkleidern nicht aus. Walten sie ihres Amtes, ich bezahle sie dafür."  
Der kleine Mann lächelte. Dabei verlor sich sein Gesicht in unzähligen Runzeln und Falten. Andromeda hatte inzwischen ihre Diagnose abgeschlossen. Sie hielt Monsieur Leroir für vertrauenswürdig.  
„Nun denn, junge Dame... Sehen sie mich bitte an. Mal sehen... Blaugraue Augen, schwarze Haare..." Er murmelte unverständliche Worte in seinen Bart, dann nickte er und schnippte mit den Fingern.  
Wie aus dem Nichts wanden sich Samtbänder und Bahnen von Seidenstoff in verschiedensten Farben scheinbar wahllos um Andromeda herum, gleichzeitig spannte sich ein weißer Sichtschirm von selbst mitten im Flur auf. Andromeda fühlte sich fast erschlagen unter einer Flut von edlen Stoffen in wunderschönen Farben. Am liebsten hätte sie um sich geschlagen und alles, was in der Luft um sie herumschwebte, zerschlagen, aber sie wollte keine Peinlichkeiten für Lucius verursachen und so biss sie die Zähne zusammen und unterdrückte ihre Angst vor den schwebenden Stoffen. Minuten später war alles um sie herum zum Stillstand gekommen. Ihr war schwindelig, doch sie beherrschte sich. Dann wuselte Leroir um sie herum, steckte hier eine Nadel in den Stoff und schnitt dort ein überflüssiges Samtbändchen ab. Nach Stunden, wie es ihr schien, gab er sie endlich frei, schnippte ein weiteres Mal mit den Fingern und sie trug wieder das weiße Hemd.  
„Das ist gut. Und jetzt, junge Dame, kümmere dich erst einmal um dein Haar. Ich warte, egal, wie lang es dauert. Ich will das Kleid schließlich im ‚Endstatus' sehen." Leroir blies sich aus und stolzierte dann ins Wohnzimmer. Andromeda blieb etwas verloren im Flur zurück.  
Leise Schritte ließen sie herumfahren. Lucius war hinter sie getreten.  
„Vielleicht sollte ich dir das Bad zeigen...", murmelte er. Andromeda lächelte ihn strahlend an, unendlich froh, wieder in freundliche Augen zu blicken. Auch Lucius lächelte. Wenn sie immer so froh wäre...  
Er wollte ihren Arm nehmen, um ihr das Bad zu zeigen, doch sie zuckte zurück.  
Und dann war sie wieder Andromeda. Kalt, traurig und unendlich verloren. 

Lucius führte sie zu einem der drei Bäder des Herrenhauses. Es war bei Weitem das Schönste. Wände und Decke waren weiß gestrichen, die unteren zwei Drittel der Wände und der Boden waren weiß gefliest. Die Wasserhähne waren versilbert und anstatt von Hockern standen überall im Raum Schwäne aus weißem Porzellan, deren Schnäbel aus Silber bestanden und in deren Augen Diamanten gesetzt waren. Lucius führte Andromeda zu einem Spiegel, der mit kunstvollen Silberarbeiten verziert war. Er hieß sie, auf dem Schwan davor Platz zu nehmen und reichte ihr eine silberne Haarbürste, die vor dem Spiegel lag. Langsam begann sie, ihre schwarzen Locken zu entwirren und ging dabei nicht gerade zimperlich zu Werke. Sie starrte ihr Spiegelbild voller Zorn an und riss grob an den Strähnen ihrer Haare. Schließlich gab sie lautlos schluchzend auf und sank auf dem Schwan zusammen. Sie legte ihre Stirn an das kühle Porzellan und weinte.  
Als sie aufsah, beobachtete Lucius sie. Er hielt die Haarbürste in einer Hand und hatte die andere beruhigend nach ihr ausgestreckt, wagte jedoch nicht, sie zu berühren.  
Langsam stand er auf und trat hinter sie. Vorsichtig, als fürchte er, sie zu zerbrechen, nahm er eine der pechschwarzen Flechten und strich mit den Fingern darüber. Unendlich zart entwirrte er die zerzausten Haare und strich ebenso zart mit der Bürste darüber. Andromeda entspannte sich langsam, ganz langsam und schließlich schloss sie sogar die Augen, während Lucius eine Strähne nach der anderen mit seinen langen, schlanken Fingern kämmte. Dann nahm er die Bürste zu Hilfe und strich über die schwarzen Flechten, bis sie zu knistern begannen und glänzten.  
Als er die Bürste zur Seite legte, erwachte Andromeda wie aus einem Traum. Sie begegnete seinen Augen im Spiegel, die es unendlich zärtlich fertig brachten, dem Eispanzer um ihr Herz einen Riss beizubringen. Nur ein winziger Riss. Und doch bedeutete er, dass Andromeda eines Tages vielleicht frei von diesem Eis sein würde.

„Vielleicht möchtest du baden.", sagte er leise. Sie standen immer noch vor dem Spiegel. Sie nickte scheu. „Du findest dich zurecht. Ich warte draußen." Er drehte sich um und verließ das Bad. Die Tür schlug zu und Andromeda befand sich mit einem Schlag in einem Raum, dem die Wärme eines vertrauten Menschen fehlt.  
Andromeda blickte auf eine weiße Porzellanbadewanne in Form eines Schwans mit ausgebreiteten Schwingen, die in einer Ecke des Raumes stand. Sie stieg hinein und legte sich auf das kalte Porzellan.Das Alleinsein riss an ihren Nerven und jedes kleinste Geräusch ließ ihren Herzschlag fliegen.  
„Kann ich etwas für die Lady tun?" Andromeda erstarrte und drehte sich um. Beinahe hätte sie über sich selbst gelacht. Neben der Badewanne stand ein Hauself und sah sie diensteifrig an.  
Andromeda deutete aufden silbernen Wasserhahn, der am oberen Rand derBadewanne befestigt warund sah den Hauself fragend an. Er lächelte schüchtern.  
„Die Lady will ein Bad nehmen?" Andromeda nickte.  
„Soll ich Ihnen Badewasser einlassen?" Und bevor sie antworten konnte, hatte der Hauself den Wasserhahn aufgedreht und sie saß in wohlriechendem, angenehm warmen Wasser, das an die milchig-silberne Farbe von Einhornhaar erinnerte. Andromeda sog den leichten Vanilleduft des Badewassers ein und versank dann bi zum Hals darin. Sie lächelte den Hauselfen scheu an und nickte ihm dankbar zu. Er erging sich in Verbeugungen und verließ rückwärt das Bad durch die Dienstbotentür.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Andromeda ihren Ekel vor sich selbst. Sie hatte sich nicht gewaschen seit die Todesser... Sie schluchzte. Langsam fuhr sie mit den Fingern die Schrammen auf ihrem Körper nach. Die Schnittwunden auf den Armen, die Kratzspuren auf ihrem Bauch. Ihre Hand glitt zwischen ihre Beine und sie zuckte vor Schmerz zusammen. Sie war unberührt gewesen, bevor die Todesser sie vergewaltigt hatten. Andromeda erinnerte sich daran, wie einer der Todesser mit dem Finger in sie gefahren war und ihr mit ihrem eigenen Blut obszöne Worte auf den Bauch geschrieben hatte. Zurück in ihrer Zelle hatte sie sich blutig gekratzt, um die Worte von ihrem Körper zu tilgen. Und dann war dieser Mann gekommen... Sein Gesicht war von einem Zauber verborgen gewesen und er hatte einen schwarzen Pelz getragen. Er hatte sie aus den Kerkern geführt und sie in die Wildnis geschickt. Er hatte mit fremder Stimme zu ihr gesagt, sie müsse in das Haus ihrer Schwester gehen, dort würde sie sicher sein. Andromeda war von den Ereignissen der vergangenen Nacht noch so teilnahmslos gewesen, dass sie, ohne seine Worte wirklich verstanden zu haben, losgerannt war und erst wieder an Narcissas Hautür stehen blieb. Sie konnte sich daran erinnern, geklingelt zu haben. Und dann erinnerte sie sich erst wieder an Lucius' besorgtes Gesicht, das sich über sie gebeugt hatte.  
Ohne es zu bemerken, hatte Andromeda wieder begonnen, über ihren Körper zu kratzen. Sie wollte den Schrecken der Männer, die sich an ihr vergangen hatten, loswerden und sich von ihrem Entsetzen befreien. Mit größter Mühe löste sie ihre Hände von ihrer grausamen Tätigkeit und verschränkte sie zitternd hinter ihrem Rücken. Siewollte weg von dieser Badewanne, raus aus diesem Zimmer, die verdammte Einsamkeit hinter sich lassen. Sie musste zu Lucius, so schnell wie möglich. Sie wusch ihre Haare gründlich, aber ohne viel Zeitaufwand und klopfte dann anden Wasserhahn. Sofort kam der Hauself herbeigewuselt.  
„Was kann ich für die Lady tun?" Andromeda zeigte auf ihre nassen Haare.  
„Benötigen Sie ein Handtuch?", fragte der Hauself mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Wissen Sie, das ist sehr kompliziert. Warum sagen Sie nicht einfach, was sie wollen?" Dann schlug er die Hand vor den Mund. „Verzeihung, bitte vielmals um Verzeihung!" Er verbeugte sich und küsste Andromedas Hand, die die über dem Rand der Badewanne hing. Andromeda entzog ihm die Hand und tätschelte seinen Kopf. Er lächelte glücklich und wieselte dann durch das Badezimmer, um ihr ein Handtuch zu bringen.  
Andromeda stieg aus der Badewanne und wickelte sich an das dicke Handtuch, das sich angenehm vorgewärmt an ihre geschundene Haut schmiegte. Ihr Kleid stand neben dem Spiegel, auch wenn sie nicht die leiseste Ahnung hatte, wie es dort hingekommen war.  
Sie trocknete sich so schnell wie möglich ab und schlüpfte in den weißen, gestärkten Unterrock des Kleides. Sie nahm das Korsett vom Kleiderständer, legte es um ihren Körper und schnürte es nach allen Regeln der Kunst zu. Ihre Mutter hatte sie schon mit drei Jahren gelehrt, ein Korsett artgerecht zu schnüren.  
Andromeda sah den Hauself an und deutete auf das Kleid, das immer noch auf dem Kleiderständer hing. Er schnippe mit den Fingern und Andromeda fühlte, wie sich ihre nassen Haare ineinander drehten und am Hinterkopf mit Haarnadeln festgesteckt wurden. Dann wurde sie zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag in einer Wolke aus kostbarem Stoff herumgewirbelt und als die Welt wieder in normalen Bahnen lief, stand Andromeda angekleidet vor dem Spiegel. Sie sah teilnahmslos auf ihr Spiegelbild, bis der Hauself sie aus ihrer Apathie riss. Er murmelte vor sich hin und die Haarnadeln, die Andromedas Locken hielten, verschwanden. Die schwarzen Haare fluteten über Andromedas Rücken und fielen ihr bis zur Taille. Die Hauself murmelte weiter und die schwarzen Haare verflochten sich. Dabei wurden die dafür vorgesehenen violetten Samtbänder auch nicht vergessen. Als das Schlängeln auf Andromedas Kopf endlich zuende war, drehte sie sich um und wollte das Bad sofort verlassen, doch der Hauself stoppte sie. Er betrachtete sie prüfend von oben bi unten und schüttelte den Kopf. Er bedeutete Andromeda zu warten und verschwand kurz. Als er wieder kam, schleppte er ein Schmuckstück mit sich. Andromeda hielt den Atem an. Es war ein wunderschön gearbeiteter Stern aus Silber, klaren Diamanten und weißen Edelsteinen. Der Hauself sah sie ernst an.  
„Das hat Dobbys Urururururururgroßvater von einer sehr reichen und sehr freundlichen Frau geschenkt bekommen. Dobbys Familie soll den Stern solange behalten, bis es wieder eine sehr freundliche Frau gibt." Mit diesen Worten schnippte er wieder mit den Fingern. Seine Beine wurden unglaublich lang, so lang, dass er Andromeda auf gleicher Augenhöhe gegenüberstand. Er heftete den Stern an das Samtband, das ich durch die aufgetürmten Locken über ihrer Stirn schlang und wurde dann wieder kleiner.  
„Dobby wünscht ihnen einen schönen Abend, verehrte Lady.", sagte er förmlich und verschwand dann durch die Dienstbotentür. Ohne sich noch ein einziges Mal im Spiegel zu betrachten, eilte Andromeda aus dem Bad.

* * *

So, ich hoffe, ich habe niemanden mit dem Badezimmer vor den Kopf gestoßen... /lach/ Und das Kleid kommt im nächsten Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass ich das nächste Kapitel noch bis Sonntag schreiben kann, aber ich fürchte, die Zeit reicht mir nicht. Also müsst ihr euch ein bisschen gedulden...

Schöne Weihnachten und erholsame Feiertage!  
Liebe Grüße, Silberflügel


	5. Kleider und Ministeriumsbeamte

_pathie12000:_Wer der Mann mit dem Pelz war, verrate ich nicht. Ich weiß, wer er für mich persönlich ist. Du kannst es dir aber aussuchen... /lach/  
_Weltherrscherchen:_ Jaja... Die Idee mit den Schwänen war übrigens der härteste Kritikpunkt... /gg/

Mann... Ich wollte unbedingt das Kapitel an Silvester noch fertig schreiben und hochladen, aber dann war Besuch da und ich bin zu einer Freundin geflüchtet...  
Aber ich bin endlich fertig und: /trommelwirbelmach/ Hier kommt das vierte Kapitel!

* * *

Andromeda öffnete die Badezimmertür. Sie steckte den Kopf heraus und blickte sich um. Lucius war nirgendwo zu sehen. Das prunkvolle Haus erschlug sie mit ihrer eigenen Einsamkeit und Andromeda hatte das Gefühl, zu ersticken. Sie tapste den langen Flur entlang, der ihr mit jedem Schritt, den sie tat, noch länger schien. Sie fühlte sich gefangen in einem Tunnel ohne Ausweg, ein Tunnel aus Kälte und Hass. Sie schlang ihre Finger ineinander und duckte sich vor der Kälte, die von der Decke auf sie niederströmte. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, bis sie Blut schmeckte. Der Flur erdrückte sie, sie bekam keine Luft und fror erbärmlich. Sie irrte durch das riesige Landhaus, bis sie jede Orientierung komplett verloren hatte. Erschöpft strauchelte sie. Die Kälte in der Luft raubte ihr alle Kraft und ihre eigene Traurigkeit zog sie auf den Boden. Schluchzend blieb sie in einer Ecke sitzen.  
„Andromeda?" Sie schreckte auf. Sie glaubte, einen schrillen, empörten Schrei zu hören, als Kälte, Traurigkeit, Apathie und Einsamkeit von ihr wichen. Lucius stürzte auf sie zu. „Andromeda, was machst du hier?", fragte er leise und nahm ihre Hand. Er half ihr, aufzustehen und Wärme durchströmte sie wieder. Ihre Hände hörten auf zu zittern, ihre Tränen versiegten und ihre Augen lächelten wieder. Traurig, ja, aber immerhin ein Lächeln.  
Lucius blickte auf ihre zerkratzten Arme.  
„Du dummes Mädchen..." Er versuchte zu verbergen, wie entsetzt er war. Würde sie niemals damit aufhören, sich selbst für Dinge zu martern, die andere getan hatten? Er reichte ihr ein Paar lange, violette Glacéhandschuhe.  
Sie streckte ihm ihre Arme entgegen und er streifte die Handschuhe über ihre schlanken Finger, die schmalen Handgelenke und vorsichtig, ganz vorsichtig, die zerschundenen Arme hinauf. Sie senkte den Kopf und verschränkte ihre Hände ineinander, kaum, dass er sie freigegeben hatte. Er seufzte.  
„Komm! Wir wollen Monsieur Leroir nicht warten lassen." Lucius reichte ihr seinen Arm. Sie ergriff ihn und ließ sich durch die verwirrenden Gänge des Landhauses zurück in die Eingangshalle geleiten.

Monsieur Leroir hörte das leise Geräusch von raschelndem Stoff. Er liebte dieses Geräusch. Erwartungsvoll blickte er die geschwungene Treppe hinauf – und beinahe verschlug es ihm den Atem. Er hatte gewusst, dass ihr das Kleid außerordentlich gut stehen würde, dass sie wunderschön darin aussehen würde, deswegen hatte er das Kleid auch kaum angesehen, sobald er wusste, dass es fertig war. Aber nun war er doch überwältigt.  
Andromeda war in violetten Samt gehüllt, ihr Haar mit violetten Bändern durchflochten und zu einer komplizierten Frisur hochgesteckt. Unter dem gerafften Samtrock blitzte taubengraue, glänzende Seide hervor, der Ausschnitt war mit taubengrauer Spitze verziert. Das Kleid wurde perfekt von violetten Glacéhandschuhen und einem Diamantschmuckstück ergänzt. Lucius hatte bei der Wahl des Drumherums wirklichen Geschmack bewiesen.  
Auf Lucius´ Wunsch hatte Monsieur Leroir eine vollständige Garderobe nach den Maßen des violetten Kleides entworfen. Er war sehr stolz darauf. Wahrscheinlich war es die beste Sammlung von Kleidungsstücken, die er jemals geschneidert hatte. Es waren Abendkleider dabei, elegante Kleidung, die sie im Haus tragen würde, ein Morgenmantel aus weißer Seide, eine regelrechte Garnitur weiße Nachthemden, einfache, aufwändige, mit Spitze, Samt und Perlen verziert. Aber auf dieses Kleid war er besonders stolz, besonders, als er es jetzt an Andromeda sah. Ihre blaugrauen Augen harmonisierten perfekt mit den Farben des Samtes und der Seide und ihre schwarzen Haare brachten den Diamantstern zu lebendigem Funkeln.  
Für Monsieur Leroir als Schneider war es das Höchste der Gefühle, Andromeda in diesem wunderschönen Kleid anzustarren. Andromeda war dieser Blick unangenehm – mehr noch, sie fühlte wieder Panik in sich aufsteigen. Sie verkrampfte sich und drückte sich eng an Lucius. Er legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm und so brachten sie den Rest der Treppe hinter sich. Andromeda zitterte wieder und so beeilte sich Lucius, Monsieur Leroir zu verabschieden. Dieser disapparierte mit einem gewaltigen Knall, bei dem Andromeda vor Schreck zusammenzuckte. Stille kehrte wieder in das Haus ein.

Lucius lächelte Andromeda an.  
„Hast du Hunger?" Keine Reaktion. Er seufzte. „Dann komm."  
Er führte sie durch das Esszimmer, als ein neuer Knall ertönte. Diesmal war es die Haustür, die unter einem Zauber aufsprang. Erschreckt drängte sich Andromeda an Lucius und zusammen schlichen sie durch das lange Speisezimmer zurück zur Eingangshalle. Die Tür hing zersplittert in den Angeln. Vier Schatten zeichneten sich gegen den bewölkten Himmel ab. Langsam traten alle Schatten gleichzeitig in die Eingangshalle und wurden zu Menschen. Mit erhobenen Zauberstäben kamen sie näher und näher. Lucius fühlte, wie Andromeda unkontrolliert zitterte und stoßweise atmete. Er wollte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter legen, doch sie schüttelte sie ab und wich in eine entfernte Ecke des Speisezimmers zurück, wo sie lautlos zu Boden sank. Lucius wollte hinterher, doch einer der Männer -?- entdeckte ihn.  
„Stupor!" Lucius fühlte einen unsäglichen Schmerz, wo der Zauber ihn getroffen hatte. Er wollte zu Andromeda eilen, sie vor den Schatten schützen. Doch seine Beine wurden schwer wie Blei und sein Gehirn war nicht bereit, noch einen vernünftigen Gedanken zu fassen. Er stürzte schwer zu Boden und blieb regungslos liegen.  
Die Schatten blieben kurz stehen. Als sich Lucius nicht rührte, zuckten sie die Schultern. Dann teilten sie sich auf und fingen an, das Haus gründlich zu durchsuchen. Einer fand Andromeda. Er zerrte sie aus dem Speisezimmer in die Eingangshalle und rief die anderen. Andromeda wartete auf neue Qualen, als sie die Schatten auf sich zukommen sah. Dann fiel ihr das Abzeichen an der Brust eines Schattens auf. Es zeigte ein silbernes Z, das mit einem M verwoben war. Die Schatten waren vom Zaubereiministerium! Andromeda hätte am liebsten laut aufgelacht, doch dann stieß ihr der Schatten, der das Abzeichen trug, seinen Stiefel in den Rücken.  
„Sind Sie Narcissa Malfoy?", fragte er mit eiskalter Stimme. Andromedas Hals war wie zugeschnürt, als sie langsam den Kopf schüttelte. Der Mann rief einen der Schatten zu sich und Beide streiften ihre Kapuzen ab. Andromeda kannte keinen der Männer. Sie flüsterten kurz miteinender, dann schüttelten sie die Köpfe.  
„Wissen Sie, wo sich Narcissa Malfoy befindet?", fragten sie barsch. Andromeda schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Die Männer fluchten, setzten ihre Kapuzen wieder auf – und verschwanden einfach. Andromeda schlug mit den Fäusten auf den Boden. Wer waren diese Leute? Warum suchten sie Narcissa? Und warum zum Teufel waren sie verschwunden, ohne die Tür wieder zu reparieren oder Lucius zu helfen? Andromeda war noch nie so wütend gewesen. Sie stürzte wie eine Furie durch die Eingangshalle und schmiss alles, was nicht festgemacht war oder zu schwer war, durch den Raum. Teure Vasen zerbrachen, Vorhänge fielen in Fetzen zu Boden, Holz splitterte. Als nichts mehr übrig war, was von Frauenhänden durch das Zimmer geworfen werden konnte, sank sie erschöpft zu Boden, legte die Arme um sich und weinte.

Andromeda schreckte von einem Geräusch auf. Sie blickte um sich und lächelte. Dobby war mit schlackernden Ohren damit beschäftigt, aufzuräumen. Dabei murmelte er unschmeichelhafte Dinge vor sich hin. Als er Andromeda mit tränenverschmiertem Gesicht in der Ecke sitzen sah, ließ er alles stehen und liegen und eilte zu ihr.  
„Was ist denn mit der Lady?", fragte er mit einem lachhaft besorgten Gesichtsausdruck.  
Andromeda schüttelte den Kopf und deutete auf das Chaos um sich. Dobby nickte und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit.  
Andromeda stand vorsichtig auf, sorgsam darauf bedacht, auf nichts zu treten, um es nicht noch mehr zu zerstören. Sie hob ihr Kleid an und tapste zwischen dem Müll ungeschickt in das Speisezimmer. Lucius lag immer noch mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Parkett. Vorsichtig setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen und näherte sich langsam Lucius' Füßen. Sie kniete sich neben ihn auf den Boden, nahm einen seiner Arme und drehte Lucius langsam um. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, die Hände verkrampft. Seine Stirn war vom Sturz auf den Boden blutig geschlagen. Andromeda versuchte, seinen Puls zu fühlen. Sie atmete auf. Sie fühlte ein schwaches, unregelmäßiges Pulsieren der Halsschlagader und seine Brust hob und senkte sich fast unmerklich. Andromeda klopfte mit der Hand auf den hölzernen Boden und Dobby kam hereingewieselt.  
„Haben die Lady einen Wunsch?", fragte er unterwürfig. Andromeda deutete auf Lucius und Dobby stieß einen Schrei aus.  
„Der Sir ist verletzt!" Er war kaum zu bremsen und lief im Kreis um Andromeda und Lucius herum, die Hand an der Stirn und fieberhaft überlegend. Andromeda ergriff seinen Arm und deutete mit dem Finger in Richtung Decke.  
Dobby runzelte die Stirn. „Nach oben?", fragte er dann. Sie nickte und Dobbys Miene hellte sich wieder auf. Er schnippte mit dem Finger und sie standen im Schlafzimmer, Lucius schwebte neben Andromeda in der Luft. Dobby bewegte die Hände und ließ Lucius zum Bett hinüberschweben. Die Decke schlug sich von selbst zurück und Sekunden später lag Lucius warm verpackt im Bett. Andromeda hatte Dobby nach Verbandszeug, einem Tuch und einem Glas warmer Milch geschickt. Der kluge Hauself hatte vorausgesehen, was sie vorhatte und das Tuch mit warmem Wasser getränkt. Andromeda hatte sich bedankt, so gut es ihr möglich war und Dobby weggeschickt.

Lucius sah schrecklich aus. Er war bleich und bleicher geworden, das Betttuch färbte sich langsam rot. Andromeda hatte die Wunde am Rücken, dort, wo ihn der Fluch getroffen hatte, im ersten Moment gar nicht bemerkt. Nun wurde sie allzu deutlich darauf hingewiesen. Sie seufzte lautlos und wieder breitete sich Kälte in ihr aus. Ihr Herz schrie lautlos nach Wärme, nach Liebe, Geborgenheit und Vertrauen. Dieser Mann hatte ihr soviel gegeben. Andromeda schloss die Augen. Eine einzelne Träne tropfte auf Lucius' Stirn. Entschlossen wischte Andromeda die Träne weg und beugte sich wieder über Lucius.  
Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Knöpfe seines schwarzen Umhangs. Unbewusst zählte sie mit.  
27.  
Sie knöpfte das weiße Seidenhemd auf und zog es vorsichtig aus dem Bund der schwarzen Stoffhose. Wieder zählte sie die Knöpfe mit.  
8.  
Vorsichtig drehte sie Lucius auf die Seite. Sie säuberte die Wunde auf seinem Rücken und verband sie, so vorsichtig als irgend möglich. Als sie Lucius wieder auf den Rücken drehte, stöhnte er vor Schmerz auf. Andromeda biss sich auf die Lippe.  
Wieder nahm sie das Tuch zur Hand und tupfte vorsichtig das Blut von seiner Stirn. Die Wunde war nicht tief, wie sie erleichtert feststellte, sie hatte nur stark geblutet. Das Blut war inzwischen getrocknet.  
Eine blonde Haarsträhne hing ihm in die Stirn. Andromeda strich sie zärtlich hinter sein Ohr. Ihre Finger folgten der Linie seines Unterkiefers. Langsam strich sie über seine Lippen, ihr Handrücken streifte seine Wange. Sie schloss die Augen, öffnete sie aber erschreckt wieder, als etwas ihre Hand berührte.  
Lucius regte sich. Er nahm ihre Hand, die noch immer an seiner Wange lag. Andromeda wollte sich wehren, doch die Berührung lähmte sie. Lucius öffnete langsam die Augen. Er nahm ihre Hand und berührte sie flüchtig mit den Lippen. Schauer jagten durch Andromedas Körper, ihr Herz versuchte, den Eispanzer zu sprengen, doch er war zu stark.  
Lucius schauderte. Es war nicht gerade warm in dem Zimmer und er trug kein Hemd. Andromeda beugte sich über ihn, um ihm sein Hemd wieder überzustreifen. Sie wandte ihren Blick dabei nicht von seinen Augen, näherte sich seinem Gesicht, spürte seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut. Und zuckte zurück wie von der Tarantel gestochen.  
Lucius sah sie überrascht an, erblickte das Entsetzen in ihren Augen. Er lächelte und streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus.  
„Hab keine Angst..." Zögernd kam Andromeda näher. Wieder nahm er ihre Hand. Wieder setzte sie sich zu ihm und sah in seine Augen. Und diesmal zuckte sie nicht zurück, als seine Lippen ihre berührten.

* * *

Also ich bnitte um Verzeihung, dass es so lange gedauert hat und freue mich auf Reviews!


	6. Willenskraft und Beherrschung?

_pathie12000:_ Jaja... man kann Narcissa einfach nicht alleine lassen, ohne dass sie irgendwas anstellt... /genervtdieaugenroll/

_Weltherrscherchen:_ Irgendwie muss man ihre Seele ja kitten... /gg/

_angelus azrael:_ Dankedanke!! ;) Schokokeks oder Marmeldenplätzchen??

* * *

Seine Lippen waren unglaublich zart und der scheue Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher. Lucius' Hände glitten verlangend über ihren Körper und fast augenblicklich versteifte sich Andromeda. Lucius beachtete es nicht und drängte ihr seine Zunge in den Mund. Andromeda wollte schreien, doch er gab ihren Mund nicht frei, während er rücksichtslos den wertvollen Samt ihres Abendkleides zerriss. Stocksteif lag sie auf dem Bett, als auch das Unterkleid unter seinen Händen zerfetzt zu Boden glitt. Roh entkleidete er sie völlig und warf sie auf den kalten Steinboden. Dann verschwand sein Gesicht und wich den kalten Masken von Todessern. Lüsterne Blicke ruhten auf ihrem Körper und Gestalten in Kapuzenmänteln näherten sich ihr. Andromeda hatte es in den vergangenen Nächten aufgegeben, aus diesem Albtraum Entkommen zu suchen. Sie hatte sich regungslos in ihr Schicksal ergeben, war in den Erlebnissen dieser schrecklichen Nacht versunken wie in einem Sumpf ohne Ausweg. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und stumm vor Angst und Entsetzen starrte sie die Todesser an, die sich ihr näherten.  
In dieser Nacht war sie bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit gequält worden, ihr Körper war unzählige Male gestorben. Und nun wollten sie auch ihre Seele töten. Doch bevor der erste der Todesser sie erreicht hatte, gab es einen grünen Blitz, unter dem Andromeda geblendet ihre gepeinigten Augen schloss. Sie wurde sanft, unendlich sanft in warme Arme genommen und aufgehoben. Sie blickte in silberblaue Augen und versank darin. Und als sie diesmal aufwachte, fürchtete sie sich nicht allein in dem kalten Gästezimmer.

Sie ging Lucius jetzt seit fast fünf Tagen aus dem Weg. Fünf unendliche Tage voller unerträglicher Einsamkeit, doch sie fürchtete, er könne ihr etwas antun. Nein, das fürchtete sie nicht. Sie fürchtete nicht ihn. Sondern sich selbst. Sie war zu weit gegangen, als sie ihn geküsst hatte, da war sie sicher. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen war sie aus dem Schlafzimmer geflohen und hatte Lucius seitdem nicht wieder gesehen.  
Vor zwei Tagen hatte ein Tagesprophet auf dem Tisch gelegen. Sie hatte ihn gelesen und erfahren, dass das Zaubereiministerium ein Hauptquartier der Todesser aufgespürt und viele Menschen festgenommen hatte. Sie hatte den Atem angehalten, als ihr Blick auf einen der Namen gefallen war: Es war ihre Schwester! Bellatrix Lestrange, die zusammen mit ihrem Mann festgenommen wurde. Die Todesser, die geflohen waren, wurden verfolgt, von vielen fehlte aber jede Spur. Narcissa Malfoy gehörte dazu.

Schaudernd kleidete Andromeda sich an. Sie war Monsieur Leroir durchaus dankbar für die warmen Hauskleider. Und Lucius war sie dankbar dafür, dass er sie bezahlt hatte. Lucius. Er war so freundlich gewesen, so gütig und so unendlich verständnisvoll. Wenn sie in seine Augen gesehen hatte, war da ein Licht gewesen, dass nur für sie leuchtete. Seine Augen... Sie waren so unglaublich wie seine Seele, so unglaublich und so einzigartig.  
Traurig lächelnd schloss sie den letzten Knopf des nachtblauen Wollkleids, steckte ihr Haar mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit zu einem Knoten hoch und warf einen prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel über der Kommode. Sie war immer noch bleich wie ein Gespenst, ihre Augen blickten stumpf und glanzlos und ihre Lippen waren nur zwei blasse, blutleere Linien. Schnell wandte sie sich von ihrem Spiegelbild ab. Ein leise Geräusch ertönte, wie das Knarzen von Bodendielen. Andromeda wurde zu einem Raubtier. Sie kauerte sich in die Ecke hinter der Tür, eine schwere Nachtleuchte in der Hand. Nichts geschah. Erleichtert legte sie die Lampe aus der hand, als die Tür plötzlich aufgerissen wurde und Lucius hereinstürzte. Bevor Andromeda reagierte, war er bei ihr, packte ihre Arme und drängte sie an die Wand.  
Andromeda hatte keinen Laut von sich gegeben. Sie starrte ihn nur an, mit glanzlosen, blaugrauen Augen, in denen soviel Leid lag, dass es für viele Menschen gereicht hätte.  
Und Lucius ließ sie los. Er starrte sie entsetzt an, sank dann auf das Bett und blickte auf seine Hände, die vor kurzer Zeit noch Andromeda gepackt hielten.  
„Es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen. Aber ich war wütend, verstehst du das? Meine Frau sitzt in einem Zaubereigefängnis und ich muss eine horrende Menge Geld zahlen, um sie freizukaufen. Dabei bedeutet sie mir nicht einmal etwas! Dann ist heute Morgen die Küche explodiert und außerdem habe ich eine Menge Arbeit und keinen Menschen, der mich ab und zu unterbricht. Und das einzige Wesen in meiner Nähe läuft vor mir davon..." Lucius war bei diesen Worten immer stiller geworden und blickte Andromeda verzweifelt an. „Ich weiß, ich hätte es nicht tun sollen. Ich hätte den Kuss verhindern müssen und das gerade eben – Bitte... Du kennst diese Haus. Es ist unendlich still und unendlich einsam... Bitte, lass du mich nicht auch noch allein..." Er sah sie flehend an, doch Andromeda reagierte nicht. Sie ließ mit keinem Wimpernzucken erkennen, ob sie ihn überhaupt verstanden hatte.  
„Komm mit mir, und wenn du nur eine Partie Zauberschach mit mir spielst, aber lass mich nicht noch weitere unendliche fünf Tage in diesem Haus allein!"  
Andromeda wirkte unentschlossen. Sie wusste, wie er sich fühlte, konnte seine Einsamkeit verstehen – sie fühlte genauso. Zögerns kam sie näher. Der Ansatz eines Lächelns zeigte sich in seinen Augen.  
„Zauberschach?", fragte er leise – und Andromeda nickte.

* * *

Also da unten links – weiter links, weiter links – noch ein Stück nach unten – genau da!! Ist ein Feld, da steht ‚GO' drauf und wenn man dieses Feld drückt, dann gibt's ne tolle Überraschung!! /lach/ Also: draufdrücken!!

Bitte um Verzeihung, dass es nur so kurz ist und trotzdem so lange gedauert hat, aber im Moment bin ich voll im Stress und in jeder freien Minute sitz ich vor meinen Schulbüchern... Mit dem nächsten Chap brauch ich wahrscheinlich bis Sonntag in einer Woche.... Also dann bis dann... /gg/

Viele liebe Grüße, Silberflügel


	7. Zauberschach mit Schwierigkeiten

**angelus azrael:** Einmal Schokokeks /wühl/ Kann sein, dass ich zwischendurch mal draufgesessen hab, aber ich wette, er schmeckt dir trotzdem! /lol/  
**Pathie12000:** Ich hoffe doch, dass Lucius noch öfters die Kontrolle verliert – da mag ich ihn am liebsten /gg/  
**r3venge:** Na du Schwarzleserin...!? Lieb von dir, dass du ausgerechnet mir ein Review geschrieben hast... Ja, ich weiß, dass ich mich am Schluss vom letzten Kapitel dramatisch verschlechtert habe, aber an dem Tag war ich ja so was von gar nicht kreativ... /seufz/ Aber du kriegst auch nen Keks – nee, ich weiß was viel besseres: Einmal KitKat bitteschön /lach/  
Ich weiß selbst nicht, wer hilfloser ist. Lucius – weil er an seine Frau und seine Abstammung gebunden ist und nie er selbst sein darf? Oder Andromeda, die ihre Gefühle zu unterdrücken versucht, weil sie Angst hat, wieder verletzt zu werden? Suchs dir aus... Ach übrigens: Wenn Honeymoon das mit deiner eMail-Adresse nicht auf die Reihe kriegt, dann machs doch selber!

Jaja, ich weiß, dass ich zu spät bin. Aber ich hab das ganze Wochenende nur gelernt und hatte am Sonntagabend nicht wirklich Lust, das Kapitel zuende zu schreiben, deswegen. Mit einem Tag Verspätung hier das sechste Kapitel. Viel Spaß damit!!

* * *

Andromeda war eine schlechte Schachspielerin. Keinem Bild der Logik folgend hetzte sie ihre Figuren in zusammenhanglosen, plumpen Zügen über das Brett.  
Lucius spielte elegant und kompromisslos. Er schlug Andromedas Figuren, wo er konnte, hielt jedoch seine Figuren immer sorgfältig gedeckt. Sie dagegen schlug Lucius nur, wenn für ihre eigenen Figuren nicht das geringste Risiko bestand. Ungehindert zog er ein kompliziertes Muster seiner Figuren auf dem Schachbrett auf, Andromeda unternahm nur einen schwachen Versuch, einen seiner Läufer zu schlagen. Schließlich zog er seine Dame vier Felder nach vorn.  
"Schach.", sagte er ruhig. Andromeda lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie zog einen ihrer Läufer zwischen seine Dame und ihren König und sah Lucius immer noch lächelnd an. Dem klappte die Kinnlade herunter. Was so plump und unlogisch ausgesehen hatte, entpuppte sich als tödliches Netz ihrer Figuren, tödlich für ihn zumindest. Jede ihrer Figuren war gründlich gedeckt, sein König stand in der Bahn ihres Läufers und es gab keine Möglichkeit, ihn auf ein nicht bedrohtes Feld zu ziehen. Lucius starrte ungläubig auf das Schachbrett. Andromeda grinste.  
Aber Lucius war ein Malfoy. Und den setzte man nicht einfach schachmatt. Drohend beugte er sich über das Brett und fixierte Andromeda.  
"Und was glaubst du, werde ich jetzt tun?" Seine Stimme war bedrohlich leise. Andromeda zuckte unbekümmert die Schultern. Sie hörte ein leises Fingerschnippen hinter sich und blickte gebannt auf das Schachbrett. Eine der Figuren hatte zu leben angefangen. Diese beugte sich weit zurück – und spuckte Lucius einen Schwall Wasser mitten ins Gesicht.  
Lucius schüttelte sich, ein Schauer von Wassertropfen traf Andromeda. Silberblaue Augen trafen blaugraue und bohrten sich darin fest.  
"Du..!" keuchte Lucius atemlos. Er sprang auf Andromeda zu und riss sie vom Stuhl. Er lachte. Vergessen war Andromedas Raubtierinstinkt, vergessen alles qualvolle und alles Leid. Sie tollten durch das Zimmer, versteckten sich wie zwei kleine Kinder und niemand wusste, wer die nächste Ladung Wasser von den jetzt freilaufenden lebendigen Schachfiguren abbekam. Lebendig – natürlich, das waren sie davor auch gewesen, doch welche Schachfigur spuckte ihren Besitzer mit Wasser an?

Andromeda war nun vor zwei Dingen auf der Flucht: Vor Lucius und vor den Schachfiguren. Ihr langes, schulterfreies weißes Hauskleid machte die Sache auch nicht gerade einfacher. Sie pirschte um die Ecke eines Bücherregals, sah Lucius' Rücken, wollte wieder hinter dem Regal verschwinden, stolperte über eine Schachfigur, fiel – und landete weich in Lucius' Armen. Seine Augen blitzten, doch er lachte nicht mehr, er hielt sie nur fest, vertraut und beschützend. Seine Nasenspitze war nur Zentimeter von Andromeda entfernt und sein helles Haar kitzelte ihre nackten Schultern. Schauer jagten durch Andromedas Körper, als sie seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut spürte.  
Sie spürte seinen Körper, beruhigend und immer da, tröstend – liebend? Wie eine Frage wiederholte Andromeda dieses Wort in ihrem Kopf. Wieder und immer wieder, bis sie die Antwort, die die ganze Zeit dagewesen war, bereit war zu akzeptieren: Liebend.  
Ein sanftes Gefühl stieg aus der Tiefe ihres Herzens auf, ein Gefühl, von dem sie sicher war, jemand hätte es getötet, sie selbst hätte es weggeworfen und unterdrückt. Scheue, zärtliche Liebe, Sorge und unendliches Mitleid. Und so scheu und zärtlich wie ihre Liebe schmiegte sie sich in seine Arme, zitternd vor Kälte – oder Wärme? – hielt sie ihn, wurde gehalten und fürchtete doch, ihn zu verlieren.

Luciusnahm das unglaublich zerbrechliche Wesen in seinen Armenmit allen Sinne wahr, spürte ihren Körper an seinem und biss sich auf die Lippe. Er versuchte, die Erregung, die in ihm aufstieg, zu unterdrücken, es gelang ihm kaum. So lange schon war er gewohnt, einsam zu leben und fürchtete sich doch davor. Und nun lag Andromeda in seinen Armen. Er wollte sie fest an sich drücken, um sie nie wieder zu verlieren, doch fürchtete er, sie zu zerbrechen oder zu erdrücken wie einen Vogel. Mühsam kämpfte und mühsam gewann er gegen die Tränen, die in seine Augen drängten. Sanft schob er Andromeda ein Stück von sich, Zentimeter nur, und doch fühlte es sich an wie ein eiskalter Regenguss. Sie sah verwirrt in seine Augen, lächelte. Sein Gesicht näherte sich ihrem, ihre Atemzüge vermischten sich und sie fühlte Lucius' Lippen an ihrem Ohr. Andromeda schloss die Augen. Wie durch einen Nebel vernahm sie seine Stimme, erwachte jedoch bei seinen Worten, sah ihn an, er deutete auf das Schachbrett.  
"Revange..."

* * *

Ich hoffe, allen hats gefallen! Wenn nicht und wenn schon und überhaupt bitte ein Review, weil ohne genügend Egonahrung kann ich leider kein neues Kapitel schreiben... /gg/  
Liebe Grüße und bis zum nächsten Chap, Silberflügel 


	8. Revange

**Pathie12000:** Dankedankedankedankedanke! Ich hatte die Hoffnung auf ein Review schon fast aufgegeben! Jaja, Narcissa… Die ist, wo auch immer, bestens aufgehoben, bin ich der Meinung… /lol/

* * *

Lucius hatte Forderungen. Der Gewinner dieses Spiels sollte einen Wunsch bei dem Besiegten frei haben. Andromeda stimmte lautlos zu.

Nun versuchte Andromeda nicht erst, sich hinter plumpen Zügen zu verstecken und auch Lucius hatte seine Taktik geändert.  
So spielten sie, Stunde um Stunde, Zug um Zug, Rückschlag um Rückschlag. Lucius versuchte, Andromeda zu zermürben, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Sie war zäh und kämpfte verbissen um jede einzelne ihrer Figuren. Als draußen der Abend dämmerte, beendete Lucius das Schachspiel. Mit drei rasch aufeinanderfolgenden Zügen schlug er einen Bauern, einen Läufer und schließlich den König der schwarzen Figuren. Er hatte gewonnen. Selbstzufrieden lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und fixierte Andromeda.  
"Ich habe einen Wunsch frei.", sagte er ruhig. Andromeda nickte fast unmerklich. Sie sah ihn an, sah in seine Augen. Silberblau. Tiefer als gläserne Seen, tiefer als Abgründe menschlicher Seelen.  
Lucius erhob sich und seine Augen verschlossen sich wieder, wurden gefesselt von silbernen Fäden aus Licht.  
Auch Andromeda stand auf, die Seide ihres Kleides raschelte leise. Wieder ertönte das leise Fingerschnippen, doch diesmal fuhr Andromeda erschreckt herum. Nichts Ungewöhnliches war in dem Raum zu sehen. Doch bevor sie sich wieder Lucius zuwenden konnte, spürte sie, wie jemand hinter sie trat.  
"Immer noch so schreckhaft?", fragte Lucius leise. Andromeda spürte seine Hände in ihren schwarzen Locken, sacht, zart und scheu. Sie lehnte sich vorsichtig an ihn, seine Finger wanderten aus ihrem Haar über ihren schlanken Hals. Andromeda seufzte lautlos und legte den Hals schief. Lucius' Hand strich über ihr Gesicht, sie fühlte seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut, als er sie küsste und seine Stimme an ihrem Ohr, als er flüsterte:

„Wehr… dich nicht… Das ist mein Wunsch…"

* * *

Das ist wahrscheinlich eine sehr miese Stelle zum Aufhören. Aber tut mir Leid, ich bin zurzeit nicht gerade von der Muse geknutscht und deswegen schreibe ich lieber sehr kurze Kapitel, bei denen ich noch weiß, wie ich weiterschreiben kann, als das ich zwei Wochen an einem neuen Kapitel sitze und mir absolut nichts einfällt.

In dem Sinne bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

Noch was: Da unten ist ein schöner kleiner blauer Knopf. Und wenn man da draufdrückt, dann kommt ein Bonbon raus! ;)

Liebe Grüße, Silberflügel


	9. Folgen einer Schachpartie

Gleich drei Reviews… Ich bin so glücklich freu!

**Pathie12000:** Ja, ich hoffe, dass ich diesmal mehr und vor allem schneller schreibe ;)  
**Anubis1706:** Dankedankedanke! Dein Review war mir eine große Hilfe. Schokokeks?  
**r3venge:** /grumml/ Warum hast du mich wegen Donnie Brasco nicht mehr angerufen? Weißt du was? Du solltest mir so schnell wie möglich deine Handynummer geben, ich hab nämlich auch ne Telefon-Phobie. Und: Ja, mich gibt's noch… /lol/

Also, um meine Situation zu erklären: Meine Eltern wollen mich zum Psychiater schicken, weil sie glauben, ich leide an einem seelischen Trauma, von dem ich ihnen nichts erzählen will. Verdammt, ich hab nur Bauchschmerzen! ;)  
Okay, vielleicht bin ich seelisch krank. Aber das werde ich weder meinen Eltern noch einem Psychiater erzählen!

Sorry wegen dem Ausbruch. Ich bin im Moment psychisch instabil. Zum Fürchten. (r3venge, freu dich auf Montag/lol/)

* * *

Andromeda verstand seine Worte nicht. Lucius' Stimme jagte Schauer über ihren Körper. Sie trafen sich, verzweigten sich, jagten durch jede Faser ihres Körpers, flossen mit verbrennender Hitze über ihre Haut. Lucius' Hände strichen über ihre Schultern und ihr Kleid glitt zu Boden. 

Andromeda versteifte sich, versuchte, Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen, doch Lucius ließ es nicht zu. Er hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt.

„Ich sagte ‚Wehr dich nicht'…", hauchte er. Andromeda presste die Lippen zusammen. Er hatte diesen Wunsch gewonnen, gewonnen in einem ehrlichen Spiel. Es stand ihr nicht zu, sich ihm zu verweigern und das wusste er. Also ließ sie es zu.

Teilnahmslos nahm Andromeda wahr, wie Lucius ihr Korsett aufschnürte und kurze Zeit

auch ihr Unterrock zu Boden fiel. Hände waren überall auf ihrem Körper, zärtlich und auf seltsame Weise zwingend, aber Andromeda fürchtete sich vor dem, was passieren könnte und ließ keines der in ihr aufwallenden Gefühle zu.

Lucius zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang und deutete damit hinter sich. Ein leises Rascheln ertönte.  
Langsam drehte er sich mit Andromeda in seinem Arm um und bevor sie sich wehren konnte, hab er sie hoch und trug sie zu dem riesigen Himmelbett, das gerade im Raum erschienen war. Vorsichtig bettete er sie in die Laken.

Das Bett war komplett mit weißer Bettwäsche bezogen, die von Silberfäden durchbrochen wurde. Andromedas schwarzes Haar flutete über die Decken aus weißer Seide, Lucius hatte eine dünne, silberweiße Seidendecke über ihren Körper gelegt, die mehr enthüllte, als sie verdeckte.

Andromeda schloss die Augen. Er würde es tun, jetzt und hier, wie es die Todesser auch getan hatten. Und sie durfte sich noch nicht einmal wehren.

Sie spürte wieder Lucius' warmen Atem, roch wieder diesen leisen Duft von Milch, der ihn umgab, spürte seine Lippen auf ihrer Stirn…

„Bleib ruhig liegen. Beweg dich nicht." Er hatte es kaum gesprochen, mehr aus sich herausgepresst. Lucius' Atem ging schnell und flach, seine Hände zitterten kaum sichtbar. Er rief nach Dobby. Andromeda konnte es mehr erahnen als sehen, aber Dobby brachte Lucius eine in Leder gebundene Mappe. Lucius setzte sich neben das Bett in einen Korbsessel. Und öffnete die Mappe. Und begann zu zeichnen. Sie zu zeichnen.

Seine Finger bewegten sich so schnell über das Papier, dass Andromeda ihnen kaum folgen konnte. Sie sah sowieso nicht besonders viel von dort aus, wo sie lag. Sie sah nur, dass unter Lucius Händen das Himmelbett entstand. Und dass sie in diesem Himmelbett lag.

Draußen ging die Sonne unter, doch Lucius zeichnete weiter, unter magischer Beleuchtung erweckte er Strich um Strich seines Bildes zum Leben. Er zeichnete unglaublich genau. Hände, Augen, Wimpern, Fingernägel, die zarten Falten der Seide… Alles wurde unter seinen Händen real, wurde lebendig und bewegte sich doch nicht. Dieses Bild hatte sich nicht zu bewegen. Es sollte nur leben.

Es war Morgen, als Andromeda erwachte. Sie lag immer noch in dem Himmelbett, doch Lucius musste sie zugedeckt haben, bevor er gegangen war. Sie war in eine warme Decke aus weißem, mit Silberfäden durchbrochenem Brokat gehüllt und trug eines ihrer langen, seidenen Nachthemden. Neben ihr lag ein Blatt Papier – nein, mehr: Neben ihr lag das Bild, das Lucius gezeichnet hatte. Es zeigte eine wunderschöne Frau, die mit geschlossenen Augen in einem Himmelbett lag. Erst viele Augenblicke später wurde Andromeda klar, dass diese wunderschöne Frau sie selbst war.

Es war spät in der Nacht. Lucius arbeitete an dem Bild. Andromeda war irgendwann eingeschlafen, sie lag immer noch auf dem Bett und in einer seltsamen Eingebung bewegte sie sich auch im Schlaf nicht. Immer öfter hörte Lucius auf zu zeichnen um Andromeda anzusehen. Sie war so schön, wie sie dort auf dem Bett lag, so zerbrechlich wie Glas, wie eine gefrorene Feder, wie eine Eisblume. Er könnte sie berühren, doch er hatte das Gefühl, sobald er es tun würde, würde er feststellen, dass sie nur eine Illusion war, das dieses Bett in Wirklichkeit leer wäre. Und das wollte er nicht. Um nichts in der Welt wollte er wieder einsam sein, verlassen oder einfach nur allein. Er fürchtete sich schrecklich vor dieser Einsamkeit, die langsam, fast schleichend in sein Leben getreten war und ihn nicht mehr losließ. Sie fraß ihn bei lebendigem Leibe auf, brachte seine Gedanken zum Erlahmen, ließ sein Herz erfrieren.

Er seufzte. Niemals war er so glücklich gewesen wie in dem Moment, in dem Andromeda ihn beim Schachspiel geschlagen hatte. Niemals in seinem ganzen Leben. Denn immer, wenn da so etwas wie Glück gewesen war, wurde es ihm verboten, weil es nicht angemessen für ihn war. Und dann kam Narcissa. Und nichts war mehr so wie früher. Er war gebunden an diese Frau, die er hasste, gebunden, nur weil sie reinblütig war. Er hasste sie. Er hasste ihren Gang, ihre Stimme, ihren Kleidungsstil, ja sogar ihre Art, Milch zu kochen. Und dann fiel Andromeda in seine Arme. War sie ein Geschenk Gottes? Nein. Er glaubte nicht an Gott. War sie ein Wunder? Ja natürlich. Allein ihre Art, ihn anzusehen als wäre er der einzige Mensch, den sie kannte… Ihr Lächeln, ihr Wesen, ihre gesamte Art war so unbeschreiblich anders, dass er wünschte, sie würde nie fortgehen.

Lucius lächelte traurig. Sie würde fortgehen, das wusste er. Früher oder später.

* * *

So. Nachdem ich meine Freundin gerade bei was-weiß-ich-was (ich wills gar nicht wissen!) gerstört habe, habe ich keinen Nerv, noch mehr zu schreiben. Ich hoffe, irgendjemand (Hallo?) mag das Kapitel trotzdem.  
Bis zum nächsten Mal!  
Liebe Grüße, Silberflügel 


	10. Rosen zum Frühstück

Erstmal vielen vielen Dank für inzwischen über 20 Reviews! Ich bin allen, die mich reviewt haben, unendlich dankbar dafür /knuff!

Ich versuche jetzt, meine Freundin nicht anzurufen, während ich schreibe (wäre gerade vom Timing sehr schlecht, es ist halb sechs Uhr Früh… /düdldüü/ )

Zu den Reviews:  
**Anubis1706: **Weil du so lieb fragst, kriegst du noch nen Keks...;) /geb/  
Danke für das Lob, sowas tut ja so guuuuuuuut... /lach/

**blub: **Ob es ein HappyEnd gibt, weiß ich noch nicht... Ich weiß auf jedenfall das letzte Kapitel, aber was genau davor passiert... Keine Ahnung... Schokokeks/gg/ Ich hätte auch noch Geburtstagskuchen von meiner Schwester anzubieten. ;)

**pathie12000: **Also wenn Lucius mir gehören würde, dann würd ich ihn dir schenken, mit ner fetten Schleife drumrum... Aber da musst du (leider /schnüff/) JKRowling fragen...

**angelus azrael: **Tjaja, der Mann steckt voller Überraschungen... ;)

**revenge: **Wie du siehst, hab ich weitergeschrieben, auch wenns diesmal ziemlich lang gedauert hat... Und ich weiß auch ohne dass du schleimst, dass du die Story liebst /fiesgrins/

Tut mir wirklich sehr Leid, dass das neue Kapitel so lange gedauert hat, aber ich schreibe nebenbei auch noch andere Sachen und obwohl ich ein Projekt davon für unbestimmte Zeit auf Eis gelegt habe, ist es immer noch ziemlich viel.

Trotzdem viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel!

* * *

Andromeda wusste selbst nicht, wie sie schließlich in ihr eigenes Bett gekommen war. Sie war in dem Himmelbett erneut eingeschlafen und in ihrem Bett wieder aufgewacht. 

Sie gähnte und streckte sich wie eine müde Katze. Mit viel Überwindung zwang sich Andromeda, sich aufzusetzen. Sie ging durch das kleine Gästezimmer zu dem Waschbecken, das an einer Wand angebracht war und spritzte sich eine Hand voll eiskaltem Wasser ins Gesicht, um endlich aufzuwachen. Ihr Blick fiel auf eine schmale, silberne Haarbürste, die auf einem Bord unter dem Spiegel lag und ein warmes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Die Bürste war gestern noch nicht dagewesen, da war sich Andromeda sicher.

Langsam und vorsichtig begann sie ihr Haar zu bürsten, wieder und wieder, bis jede einzelne Strähne im Kerzenlicht des Zimmers glänzte. Ihre Gedanken jedoch waren auf Wanderschaft. Sie flossen durch das gesamte Landhaus der Malfoys, suchten nach Lucius, fanden ihn, durchtränkten ihn mit der Essenz ihres Gefühls. Und ja – da war Gefühl, da, wo so lange nur kalte, harte Leere gewesen war, war jetzt etwas anderes, neues, etwas, von dem Andromeda nie gedacht hatte, dass sie es fühlen könnte, fühlen würde. Und doch hatte sie unendliche Angst, dass sich das, was die Todesser ihr angetan hatten, wiederholen würde. Deshalb ließ sie ihre eigenen Gefühle nicht zu, versteckte sie hinter Kälte und Distanz. Doch bei Lucius war es ihr nicht gelungen, sein erster Blick in ihre Augen hatte all die Kälte, alle Distanz zwischen ihnen überwunden und Andromeda war nicht in der Lage, dies zu zerstören oder rückgängig zu machen. Und genau das erschreckte sie.

Bei diesen Gedanken fiel die silberne Haarbürste in Andromedas Hand klirrend zu Boden.

Zitternd und schwer atmend stützte sich Andromeda auf das Waschbecken, Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht.

„Lady?"

Andromeda drehte sich nicht um.

„Lady? Es ist schon bald Mittag! Sie sollten Frühstücken. Ich werde ihnen beim Ankleiden behilflich sein."

Dobby wuselte zu Andromedas Kleiderschrank und betrachtete die Kleider, die darin hingen, während er Unverständliches vor sich hinmurmelte. Er wühlte in Abendkleidern, Unterröcken und Korsetts herum, öffnete eine Schublade und kramte nach Haarschmuck, schüttelte den Kopf, legte alles, was er aus dem Schrank genommen hatte wieder zurück und begann von neuem, immer und immer wieder. Schließlich aber war das Holzgestell, das neben dem Kleiderschrank stand, komplett „bekleidet" und Dobby betrachtete es zufrieden. Dann schnippte er mit den Fingern. Weiße Seidenunterwäsche flog in seine Hände. Er reichte sie Andromeda, die ihr Nachthemd ausgezogen hatte und sich jetzt anzukleiden begann. Der Unterwäsche folgten ein weiter, aufgeplusterter Unterrock, ein Korsett mit einfachen, silbernen Stickereien und ein wunderschönes Abendkleid aus schwarzer Spitze, das mit silberner Seide unterlegt war.

Währenddessen zerrte Dobby den Diamantstern aus der Schublade im Schrank und als Andromeda fertig angezogen war, widmete er sich ihrem Haar. Er betrachtete mit gerunzelter Stirn abwechselnd die glänzenden Haarsträhnen und den Diamantstern in seiner Hand. Nach unendlichen Minuten erhellte sich sein Gesicht und er schnippte mit den Fingern. Zwei Haarsträhnen teilten sich knapp über Andromedas Ohren vom Rest der schwarzen Locken. Sie drehten sich ineinander, trafen sich am Hinterkopf und verwebten sich zu einem komplizierten Muster, in das Dobby ehrfürchtig den Diamantstern steckte. Er trat einen Schritt zurück, betrachtete sein Werk und nickte zufrieden.

„Lady muss jetzt Frühstücken. Dobby geht voraus und stellt alles bereit. Kommen Sie nach."

Dobby schnippte erneut mit den Fingern und war verschwunden.

Andromeda betrachtet die Frau im Spiegel. Sie fuhr über ihr Haar, strich am Stoff des Kleides entlang, zupfte an den Ärmeln aus Spitze. Doch, das war sie selbst, unverwechselbar die Frau, die Lucius gemalt hatte. Andromeda seufzte lautlos. Lucius. Seit einer Woche lebte sie hier mit ihm, für ihn und doch immer mit der unbestimmten Angst, er könnte ihr etwas antun, obwohl sie gleichzeitig genau wusste, dass er dazu nicht einmal im Entferntesten in der Lage war.

Was hatte Dobby gesagt – Frühstück? Das klang verlockend für jemanden, der am vorigen Tag weder zu Mittag noch zu Abend gegessen hatte.

Andromeda lächelte ihr Spiegelbild scheu an und die Frau im Spiegel lächelte zurück. Auf traurige und doch unglaublich wirkliche Weise glücklich verließ Andromeda ihr Zimmer.

Als Andromeda die Küche betrat, war Dobby schon nicht mehr da, doch der Tisch war gedeckt. Ein weißer Teller aus kostbarem Porzellan, silbernes Besteck. Dazu das obligatorische Kristallglas mit der warmen Milch, daneben Honig in einem bauchigen Glas, um das sich silberne Blütenranken wanden. Brot in einer silbernen Dose ohne Schmuck, Haferflocken in einem silbernen, schlanken Glas mit silbernem Deckel und schließlich Milch – kalt, warm, gewürzt, mit Honig… Sechs verschieden anmutende Arten von Milch in sämtlichen Zuständen in sechs Silberschalen. Andromeda aß Haferflocken mit angewärmter Milch und mit Honig – das hatte sie schon als Kind geliebt, nur war ihr Honig früher verboten gewesen, da ihre Eltern Honig als Muggelspeise einstuften und mit diesen Dingen durfte sie sich als Reinblüterin nicht abgeben.

Als sie die Haferflocken bis auf die Letzte aufgegessen hatte, lehne sie sich in ihrem Sessel zurück. Mit immer noch ungebrochenem Interesse sah sie gespannt zu, wie die Lebensmittel vom Tisch verschwanden und ihr schmutziger Teller durch einen sauberen ersetzt wurde. Ihr Glas war sauber und leer und sie sah an der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Tisches Lucius' ebenfalls sauberes Gedeck. Lucius. Verdammt… Sie musste sich abgewöhnen, seinen Namen andauernd in ihrem Kopf zu wiederholen, andauernd an ihn zu denken.

Sie hatte kaum Lucius' Namen mit aller Kraft, die sie noch in sich fand, aus ihrem Kopf gedrängt, als etwas von der Decke fiel. Reflexartig schnellte Andromeda aus ihrem Sessel und blickte in Richtung Decke – doch da war nichts. Misstrauisch blickte sie sich in der Küche um. Und ihr Blick fiel auf den Gegenstand, der sie gerade eben so furchtbar erschreckt hatte. Drei dunkelrote Rosen, die von einem weißen Seidenband zusammengehalten wurden, lagen auf ihrem Teller, an dem Band war ein Pergament befestigt. Andromeda trat wieder an den Tisch. Vorsichtig, als könne sie die Blüten zerbrechen, hob die die Rosen auf, roch daran, zeichnete mit ihren zarten Fingern die Dornen nach und löste unendlich langsam die weiße Schleife, die das Pergament umfangen hielt. Und endlich, endlich fielen Band und Pergament auf den Porzellanteller. Andromeda nahm das Pergament mit zitternden Händen und faltete es auf.

Die ganze Nachricht schrie von Lucius' Präsenz. Das Papier roch nach Milch, so unscheinbar und zärtlich, dass Andromeda beinahe Tränen in die Augen traten. Um den Rand des Pergaments waren Rosenranken aufgezeichnet, die sich zum Teil auch über das gesamte Pergament zogen. Sie waren nicht übermäßig gezeichnet, aber sie trugen unverwechselbar Lucius' Handschrift. Kleinste Details waren fast genauer zu erkennen als die Dinge, die im Vordergrund standen, mit unglaublicher Präzision und sensiblem Feingefühl hatte Lucius einen Rosenstock in das Pergament eingewebt, so dass die eigentliche Nachricht fast in den Hintergrund rückte. In der Mitte des Blattes, mit schwarzer Tusche in zärtlicher, doch stolzer und klarer Schrift hatte Lucius alles ausgedrückt, was er Andromeda sagen musste:

Suche mich.

Finde mich.

Rette mich.

* * *

Bittebitte schreibt was dazu, auch wenn ich (wie ich glaube) an der falschen Stelle aufgehört habe! Das ist gaaanz furchtbar wichtig für mich, sonst sterb ich an Unterernährung! 

Nochwas an revenge: Ich weiß, dass du dieses Kapitel gelesen hast. Ich schreibe nicht weiter, bis du mir ein Review geschrieben hast!

Lieben Gruß, Silberflügel


	11. Verheerende Folgen

Vielen vielen Dank für die Reviews! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich es soweit schaffen würde, und ohne so treue Menschen wie meine Reviewer hätte sich diese Story schon lange zu den anderen Karteileichen, die nie fertig werden, gesellt. Deswegen hab ich zur Feier des Tages Schokokekse mitgebracht! Bitteschön… /austeil/ Alle für euch… ;)

Und es gibt einen ganz besonders großen, tollen Schokokeks für… /trommelwirbelmach/ **Pathie12000**/geb/ Weil du eine der ersten warst, die mich reviewt haben und mir bis jetzt treu geblieben bist mit deinen lieben Kommis /knuddel/  
Außerdem bin ich durch deine Stories süchtig nach dem Pairing Lucius/Snape geworden und das ist eine der besten Suchten, die es heutzutage gibt /lol/  
Zu deinem Review:  
Ich entschuldige mich hiermit vielmals wegen dem dummen Schluss und hoffe, du verzeihst mir /mitSchokokeksenbestech/

Zu den anderen Reviews:

**r3venge**: Dankedankedanke (O-Ton Herr Henschelchen). Das mit deinem Namen ist mir aufgefallen. Aber wie ich halt so bin – ich dachte, du hättest grad ne Überdosis John Cusack oder n bisschen zu viel KitKat… /lol/

**Anubis1706**: Um rauszukriegen, ob aus Lucius und Andromeda noch was wird, solltest du einfach weiterlesen… ;)  
Aber aus dem schnell weiterschreiben wird wohl nichts, ich schätze, es wird immer um die zwei Wochen dauern… Sorry!

**Lucindana Sakurazukamori**: Wow, was für ein Name… Hoffe, ich hab da nichts falsch geschrieben /gg/  
Ein Neuling! Herzlich Willkommen und hoffentlich noch viel Spaß/Schokokeksüberreich/  
Vielen Dank für das Kompliment, zum Kommi mit der Milch weiter unten so was wie eine Erklärung!

**Milch?  
**Das mit der Milch ist vielleicht eine Sache, die mehrere interessiert: Warum ausgerechnet Milch?  
Nun, zum ersten, weil sie weiß ist. Ich weiß, das klingt dumm, aber weiße Sachen haben einen gewissen Reiz für mich.  
Dann war da überhaupt die Situation: Was trank Lucius Malfoy, als er noch jünger war, noch nicht so verbittert und so kalt? Der „harte" Lucius trinkt Alkohol. Brandy, Sherry, Whiskey. Eigentlich alles mit einem y am Ende ;)  
Also durfte dieser Lucius weder Alkohol, noch irgendwas mit y am Ende trinken. Ich wusste nur nicht, was. Tee? Nein, das Wort hat nicht den geringsten Reiz für mich. Wasser? Gar keine so schlechte Idee, aber stellt euch mal Lucius mit einem Wasserglas vor – nicht so toll. Kaffee? Bäh, davon kriegt man grauenvollen Mundgeruch. Und so ging es weiter, ich habe ein Getränk nach dem anderen ausgeschlossen, bis ich keines mehr wusste und so deprimiert war, dass ich den Fernseher eingeschaltet habe. Da lief ein Interview mit irgendjemandem und im Laufe dieses Gesprächs fiel auch das Wort „Milch" – den Zusammenhang weiß ich nicht mehr. Jedenfalls hat der Mann, der da interviewt wurde, dieses Wort so schön ausgesprochen, dass ich mir dachte: Das ist es. Das trinkt Lucius Malfoy. Klingt wirklich komisch, aber es ist so.  
Und der letzte Punkt: Es stimmt, kalte Milch riecht entweder nach nichts oder nach sauer, also nicht wirklich gut. Warme Milch hat eigentlich keinen Geruch, aber sie hat eine Bedeutung für mich: Warme Milch ist sanft wie eine Feder, weich und samtig und sie wirkt wie ein Versprechen nach Geborgenheit auf mich. Und so, wie ich Lucius sehe, braucht er dringend Geborgenheit. Deswegen also Milch und kein Tee, kein Kaffee, kein Wasser, kein Brandy, kein Orangensaft und keine Cola.  
Ich weiß, es ist keine gute Erklärung, aber eine andere habe ich nicht.

So. Jetzt hab ich eine ganze Seite vollgeschrieben und immer noch nicht mit dem Kapitel angefangen. Schäm dich, Silberflügel! ;)

* * *

Andromedas zitternde Hände konnten das Pergament nicht halten. Es fiel sanft wie eine Feder auf den Küchenboden aus poliertem Marmor und mit ihm verlor Andromeda all die Hoffnung, die sie in den Tagen mit Lucius sorgsam wie einen Kokon um sich gewebt hatte. Übrig in ihrem Kopf blieb nur Verzweiflung und erneut die unerträgliche Einsamkeit, an der sie erstickte und starb. Sie wusste, sie konnte ihn niemals retten. Was für ein naiver Gedanke! Wie konnte sie jemanden retten, sie, die doch selbst gerettet werden musste? Und in diesem Moment traf sie die Wahrheit wie ein Faustschlag in den Bauch. Andromeda krümmte sich vor Schmerz, Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. Schwarze Flecken umtanzten sie, lockten sie, in die Dunkelheit zu kommen, doch kaum streckte sie den Arm aus, rückte diese Dunkelheit in unerreichbare Ferne. Sie fühlte, wie ihre Beine unter ihr nachgaben, wie sie unaufhaltsam und unendlich langsam dem Küchenboden entgegenstürzte, fühlte einen Luftzug. Sah die hölzerne Tischkante, die sich in majestätischen Bewegungen ihrem Kopf näherte. Gleich, gleich wäre alles vorbei, alles Leid, aller Kummer, all die unüberwindbare, tief in ihr verwurzelte Verzweiflung. 

Und doch schien es so nutzlos, nun, da es unabwendbar war. Alles, was ihren Kopf ausfüllte, war Leben. Liebe. Lucius. Jede einzelne Faser ihres Körpers schrie nach ihm, auch wenn kein Laut zwischen ihren Lippen hervorkam. Sie hätte ihn so gerne noch einmal gesehen – und wäre es nur, um ihm zu sagen, dass sie ihn liebte, wäre es nur, um sich für immer zu verabschieden…

Aber gegen die Tischplatte wäre jeder Versuch, zu überleben, aussichtslos gewesen. Und so fügte sich Andromeda in ihr Schicksal.

Sie fühlte, wie ihr zerbrechlicher Körper dem Tisch entgegenstürzte, wie der Tüll ihres Unterrockes leise raschelte, als sie die Augen schloss, um zu sterben.

Lucius.

„ANDROMEDA!"

* * *

Wenn das mal kein Rekord ist… Ist wohl das kürzeste Kapitel, das ich je geschrieben habe. Es ist wieder mal so ein situationsbedingtes Kapitel, und da ich mir im Moment etwas neben mir stehe, was aber – Gott sei Dank – niemandem auffällt, gibt es auch keine Garantie für den Inhalt. Ich hoffe trotzdem auf Reviews und bitte vielmals um Vergebung! 

Viele liebe Grüße, Silberflügel


	12. Rettung? Teil 1

Ihr seid soooooo lieb! Drei Reviews auf dieses winzige, kleine Kapitel… DANKE!

Ihr seid einfach die Besten /GlückstränenausdenAugenwisch/

Außerdem ist es mir eine große Ehre, Reviews von euch zu bekommen, weil ihr alle großartige Stories schreibt. An dieser Stelle ein großes Kompliment an euch alle, auf die Gefahr hin, mich zu wiederholen… ;)

**blub: **Tut mir echt Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hab ewig gebraucht, um die Handlung grob fertigzukriegen und dann auch noch alles schreiben… Hoffe, du hast viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel!

**Lucy: **Ja, das schreibt sich besser, ich mag aber deinen vollständigen Nick lieber. Der klingt einfach nach was…

Schön zu wissen, dass du dir den ganzen Absatz über die Milch durchgelesen hast, der ja eigentlich fast so lang war wie das Kapitel selber… /gg/

**angelus azrael: **Danke. Ich liebe Rekorde… /lach/ Was das Auffangen betrifft: Wenn man es sinnbildlich versteht, dann könnte er sie sogar aufgefangen haben…

**Lepra: **Dankeschön! Narcissa ist im Moment, wo der Pfeffer wächst /gg/ Nur dumm, dass die Frau nicht da bleibt, wo man ihr sagt, dass sie bleiben soll...

**r3venge:** **Du schuldest mir ein Review!**

**Anmerkung:** Ich werde versuchen, die ganze restliche Handlung so schnell wie möglich fertigzuschreiben, obwohl eigentlich nicht mehr viel passiert. Es wird von dieser Story maximal noch drei Kapitel geben, davon eins, das sogar das zehnte Kapitel an Kürze schlagen wird /gg/.

Wahrscheinlich gibt es nur noch im nächsten Kapitel noch grundlegende Handlung, dann kommt das vorher erwähnte Ziemlich kurze /lol/ und vielleicht noch ein Epilog, sicher bin ich aber nicht.

Aber lasst euch einfach überraschen…

Dann wollte ich hier noch Werbung machen für eine Story, die r3venge und ich unter dem Namen Roses of Darkness zusammen schreiben: Symphonie der Nacht. Reinschauen lohnt sich, versprochen! )

* * *

Lucius schreckte auf, als ihn ein vorwitziger Sonnenstrahl ins Gesicht schien. Verwirrt richtete er sich auf und wusste im ersten Moment nicht, wo er war. Erst als er bemerkte, dass er auf einem harten, unbequemen Holzschemel saß und sein Kopf auf einer bleichen, kalten Hand lag, erinnerte er sich wieder an das, was in der Küche geschehen war. Bei den Gedanken, die nun ungehindert in seinem Kopf tobten, schauderte ihn. Andromeda war gestürzt. Gegen den schweren Holztisch, der in der Küche stand. Und er hatte nichts tun können. Überhaupt nichts? Doch. Ein wenig. Genug, um ihr Leben zu erhalten, diese kleine Flamme, die leise in ihr flackerte und jeden Moment erlöschen konnte. Um das zu verhindern, saß er jetzt seit drei Tagen an Andromedas Bett und wachte. Er hielt verzweifelt an dem Gedanken fest, dass seine Anwesenheit Andromeda am Leben erhalten würde und an diese Hoffnung klammerte er sich, nicht willens, loszulassen. Ein magischer Arzt war bei ihr gewesen, er hatte sie in künstlichen Schlaf versetz, um ihr unnötige Schmerzen zu ersparen. Und da lag sie nun. Bleich wie der Tod, kaum, dass sie noch atmete oder ihr Herz schlug. Lucius wachte an ihrem Bett oder nahm sie mit, falls er das Schlafzimmer verlassen musste. Dann wickelte er sie vorsichtig und sanft in die weiße Brokatdecke und trug sie mit sich. Manchmal las er ihr vor, nur, um eine Stimme zu hören. Ein anderes Mal erzählte er ihr Geschichten, Märchen voll von tollkühnen Heldentaten und Liebe. Dann erkannte er, wie sehr seine Zeit mit Andromeda einem Märchen glich. Und dieses Märchen war für sie bald zuende.

Lucius starrte mit stumpfen Augen auf die blasse, zierliche Gestalt, die unter den schweren Decken, unter denen sie lag, wie begraben schien. Durch die weißen Verbände um ihre Stirn schimmerte schon wieder Blut, es schien nie zu versiegen. Und auch von Andromeda selbst verlor sich immer mehr. Am Anfang hatte sie sich noch gegen die Schmerzen und gegen den Schlaf gewehrt, hatte im Fieber mit glänzenden Augen um sich geschlagen, mit glühender Haut versucht, den Schmerz abzuschütteln. Doch das war schon lang vorbei. Ihre Kräfte hatten sie verlassen, ihr Körper schien so bleich und durchsichtig, als existiere er nur noch als leere Hülle. Wenn Lucius sie ansprach, reagierte sie nicht, sie atmete kaum. Nur wenn eine Hand ihre nackte Haut berührte, zeugte ein erschrecktes Zucken der Wimpern davon, dass sie überhaupt noch lebte.

Lucius fürchtete nicht, dass Andromeda starb, denn der Tod war ihr sicher. Er fürchtete sich vor der Stunde, in der sie sterben würde und in der er sich entscheiden müsste: Für Andromeda oder für sein Leben. Und obwohl er genau wusste, wie er sich entscheiden würde, ließ ihn die Angst vor dieser Stund nicht mehr los, im Gegenteil. Sie wuchs und wuchs, bis sie alles Schöne und Helle, an das er sich erinnerte, auslöschte und ihn selbst zu ersticken drohte. Er versuchte, sich abzulenken. Und begann wieder zu zeichnen.

Andromeda lag auf dem Boden, eine weiße, seidene Decke verhüllte ihren nackten Körper. Sie hatte den Kopf in die Hände gestützt, die Knie abgeknickt, mit leisem Lächeln blickte sie auf einen Punkt über der Schulter des Betrachters, sie trug weiß gefiederte Engelsflügel auf dem Rücken. Das Bild bewegte sich ebenso wenig wie das zweite, an dem Lucius arbeitete. Es zeigte Andromeda und ihn zusammen: Sie stand vor ihm und lehnte sich sacht an ihn, Lucius hatte die Arme um sie gelehnt und sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter gelegt, Andromeda schmiegte ihr Gesicht an seine Wange. Es war schön, so unfertig wie er es in den Händen hielt und es würde noch schöner werden, wenn es fertig wäre. Doch das sollte nie geschehen.

Schon während Lucius gezeichnet hatte, war Andromeda immer unruhiger geworden. Mit jedem Strich, den er tat, kehrte etwas von dem verlorenen Leben in sie zurück. Ihre Finger zuckten und irgendwann fing sie an, sich zu bewegen. Gesund sah sie nicht aus, ihr Körper war vom Fieber ausgezehrt, ihre Hände klammerten sich wie Krallen in das Bettlaken, ihr Haar war wirr und verschwitzt, sie bewegte die Lippen wie im Traum, sie fieberte wieder und ihre Haut glühte.

Lucius lief ruhelos neben Andromedas Bett auf und ab. Ihr Zustand hatte sich seit Stunden nicht geändert, wofür er einerseits froh war, denn Andromeda driftete nicht wieder in dieses Furchtbare, Ungewisse zwischen Schlaf und Tod ab. Andererseits jedoch sank das Fieber nicht, im Gegenteil. Der Arzt konnte nicht kommen. Und der einzige Rat, den er Lucius gegeben hatte, war, Andromeda mit kaltem Wasser zu waschen. Aber das konnte er ihr doch nicht antun! Sie war verletzt und todkrank – und er sollte sie in eine Badewanne mit eiskaltem Wasser werfen? Niemals. Auf der anderen Seite – was hatte er zu verlieren? Andromeda würde sterben, früher oder später und das kalte Wasser war vielleicht die einzige Möglichkeit, der Unendlichkeit noch einige wenige Minuten für sie zu entringen. Lucius seufzte. Er hatte noch nie so viele Antworten gewusst, lange bevor er sich die dazugehörige Frage gestellt hatte.

Er blickte auf das Bett, in dem unter zerwühlten Decken Andromeda mit Dämonen kämpfte, von deren bloße Anwesenheit Lucius schaudern machte.

Kurz entschlossen packte er das Deckenbündel, in dem sich irgendwo noch ein Rest von Andromeda befand, so klein und leicht, dass man seine Existenz kaum glauben wollte. Doch Lucius wusste, dass dieser Teil noch da war, wusste, dass Andromeda nicht einfach aufgeben würde, nicht jetzt, da sie die selbstmörderische Hoffnung hatte, den Kampf gegen den Tod gewinnen zu können.

Sanft wickelte Lucius Andromeda aus der Decke und ließ sie mitsamt ihrem verschwitzten, zerknitterten Nachthemd in das kalte Badewasser gleiten. Obwohl er sich furchtbare Sorgen um sie machte, kam er nicht umhin, innerlich zu lächeln. Sie war der erste Mensch, den er jemals mit in dieses Zimmer genommen hatte. Es gehörte nicht zum restlichen Teil des Landhauses, es war vergleichbar mit der Kammer des Schreckens in Hogwarts, ein verborgenes Zimmer, das nur die richtigen Menschen öffnen konnten. Er konnte es.

Meistens kam er in diesen Raum, um sich vor Narcissa zu verbergen, sein Herz, seine Seele aus der Umklammerung des trostlosen Alltags herauszureißen und Stunden jenseits von Zeit und Raum zu verbringen. Er liebte dieses Zimmer, mit jeder kindlichen Regung, die er imstande war zu fühlen, hing er an Atmosphäre und Ausdruck dieses Raumes: Den gläsernen Wänden, den unzähligen weißen Kerzen, den verzierten Wandspiegeln, die bis zur Decke reichten, die sich wie ein Pavillon verjüngte, bis sie in einer silbernen Kugel endete. Dieses Gebilde war ein Kunstwerk. Und er war nicht gewillt, es mit irgendjemandem zu teilen, zumindest nicht mit Narcissa oder dem Abschaum, der sich für gewöhnlich in seinem Haus aufhielt. Doch Andromeda war anders, in ihrer Gegenwart regten sich Gefühle in ihm, von denen er dachte, sie schon längst zu Grabe getragen zu haben, er verspürte den Drang, sie für immer zu halten, nicht willens, sie jemals wieder gehen zu lassen, er wollte sie bis zur tödlichen Erschöpfung lieben, ihr alles schenken, was er hatte, aber niemals, sei es auch für Geld, gegeben hätte.

All Dies konnte er auch anders ausdrücken, einfacher, klarer. Aber er fürchtete sich davor, was geschehen würde. Andromeda könnte ihn zurückweisen, sie, die Besseres verdient hatte als einen schwermütigen, jungen Mann, den die Familienehre an eine Frau band, die er nicht liebte.

Zärtlich blickte er auf die bewusstlose Frau in der Badewanne. Es war wie am ersten Tag, an dem sie zu ihm gekommen war, ein Geschenk Gottes. Damals hatte sie Schreckliches überstanden und sie hatte sich, wie jetzt auch, vor dem Tod in gnädiger Ohnmacht versteckt. Damals hatte es ihr geholfen, sie hatte in so wenigen Tagen wieder gelernt, was es hieß, ein Leben zu haben. Damals hatte Lucius ihr geholfen. Und er würde es jetzt wieder tun. Er lächelte.

„Ich liebe dich…"

* * *

Verzeiht ihr mir? Steinigt ihr mich jetzt? Vergebung!

Hättet ihr lieber noch länger gewartet? Eigentlich wollte ich nämlich erst die gesamte Handlung fertigschreiben, aber weil ich immer so furchtbar unkreativ bin, hätte das wahrscheinlich Jahre gedauert. Also bekommt ihr irgendwann mal, wenn ich kreativer bin und grade nicht an einer anderen Story sitze, bei der ich mir schon vor Monaten vorgenommen habe, weiterzuschreiben, sitze, kriegt ihr auch noch euer letztes Kapitel mit Handlung…

Wünsch euch viel Spaß beim Reviewen /WinkmitdemZaunpfahl/


	13. AN

Tut mir Leid, dass es nach so langem Warten kein neues Kapitel gibt… Aber ich hänge fest.

Das ist ja eigentlich nichts Neues, weil ich ja immer hänge, aber im Moment komme ich überhaupt nicht weiter, ich stecke fest wie anzementiert.

Ich werde auf jeden Fall weiterschreiben, das letzte Kapitel ist auch schon fertig, aber am Nächsten werde ich noch eine Zeit lang arbeiten müssen, weil einfach nichts vorwärts geht.

Ich hoffe, ihr versteht mich!

Danke an alle Reviewer: Ihr seid eine unglaubliche Motivation!

Liebe Grüße, Silberflügel


	14. Rettung? Teil 2

Ich fange erst gar nicht an, mich zu entschuldigen, weil ich nicht damit fertig werden würde.

Ich bin nicht stolz darauf, die Story einfach so für ein halbes Jahr hingeschmissen zu haben, aber anders wäre es nicht weitergegangen – es wäre ein verkorkstet vorletztes Kapitel geworden und damit hätte ich nicht leben können ;)

/riesigenTellermitSchokokeksenhinstell/ Bedient euch!

Ich widme dieses Kapitel tschitro für die Rohfassung der Badewannenszene und Monogatari für den entscheidenden Tritt in den Hintern /lach/ Viel Spaß!

Sagte ich schon, dass ich euch liebe? Ihr seid unglaublich… Ist euch klar, dass ihr sagenhafte 43 Reviews gepostet habt/kreisch/ UNGAUBLICH!

Zum Thema: ;)

**Monogatari: **Was hätte ich ohne dein Review getan…. Danke für die Schokolade/SchokokekseundBlumenstraußreich/

**Lepra: **Ich bin untröstlich. Da war ein Review und ich habs entweder übersehen oder vergessen… /indieEckeschlurfundsichAscheaufsHauptstreu/ Deswegen kriegst du einen extragroßen Trostschokokeks und einen Willkommensblumenstrauß /geb/

Dass Narcissa da bleibt, wo der Pfeffer wächst, hoffe ich auch… ;) Die Antwort darauf gibts weiter unten.

**Katan-kun: **/duck/ Dein Papierstein hats mir aber gezeigt… /lol/ Du bist ja anspruchsvoll: Gleich drei Schokokekse – für jede Persönlichkeit einen…

Du bist übrigens Schuld am Tod einer armen, unschuldigen Tafel Schokolade, die ich aus lauter Verlegenheit über soviel Lob gemeuchelt habe/interessiertdieDeckebetracht/… Danke!

Und der Blumenstrauß. Den hätte ich fast vergessen /überreich/

**pirat: **Danke/Schokokeksrüberreich/ Ja, es wird traurig ausgehen. Alles andere könnte ich einfach nicht mit meinemästhetischen Empfinden in Einklang bringen ;)

Aber ich habe hier wunderbare Taschentücher mit Mahatma Gandhi vornedrauf (voll cool… ;), falls du eins brauchen solltest…

**angelus azrael: **Ich seh hier grad, du bist ja schon seit Kapitel fünf dabei! Sowas Treues… /schnüff/ Fühl dich geknuddelt! ;)

Ja, jetzt ist Andromeda erlöst. Aber es ist noch nicht zuende und letztendlich wird weder Andromeda, noch Lucius gewinnen.

Seit ich im Harry Potter das erste Mal von Lucius Malfoy gelesen hatte, war ich sicher, dass dieser Mann eine schrecklich endende Liebesgeschichte hinter sich hat. Und das hier ist aus dem Gedanken geworden…

**Gaps of Misery: **Ich fühle mich geehrt! Und das meine ich ernst. Ach ja/WillkommensblumenstraußundSchokokeksüberreich/

Vielen Dank für das Lob und deine gnädige Einschätzung von Lucius' OOC-Charakter!

**Gwen:** Wo Narcissa ist, wird sich in diesem Kapitel rausstellen. Leider.

Freut mich, dass dir die Story gefällt!

Nein, Lucius wird nicht mehr leiden, Andromeda auch nicht. Sie werden für den Rest ihres Lebens mehr oder weniger glücklich sein.  
Jaja, die lieben Geschwister… Ich könnte meine Schwester manchmal durch den Fleischwolf drehen und es würde mir nicht mal Leid tun – aber lassen wir das /lol/

**r3venge: **Wo kommst du alte Schwarzleserin denn auf einmal her und was hat dich dazu gebracht, mir ein Review zu schreiben? Freu mich jedenfalls, von dir zu hören… /knuff/

Hoffe, deinem Gedicht geht's gut – du weißt schon, welches. Ich bin immer noch hin und weg davon…

Mann, Leute… Soviel Lob/rotwed/ Mir rollt es vor lauter Verlegenheit die Zehennägel hoch! Macht das nicht noch mal, sonst versinke ich vor Scham im Boden und ihr werdet nie erfahren, wie die Story ausgeht!

Aber gefreut hat mich das Ganze doch. ;)

Dann hoffe ich, dass jeder von euch, der das vierte Kapitel gelesen hat, sich die Anzahl der Knöpfe von Lucius' Kleidung gemerkt hat. Für alle, die es vergessen haben: Nachlesen!

* * *

Andromeda kämpfte mit dem Fieber, das sich in jeder Faser ihres Körpers festgesetzt hatte. Stumm rang sie einen Dämon nach dem anderen nieder, wohl wissend, dass sie diese Schlacht niemals gewinnen konnte. Aber sie war auch nicht gewillt, aufzugeben. Diese zierliche, junge Frau, deren schmaler Körper nicht einmal der Herausforderung eines Kindes gewachsen schien, kämpfte mit übermenschlicher Kraft um ihr Leben, mit einer Kraft, die viele andere Menschen nicht einmal im Entferntesten aufbringen würden. Immer wieder entriss sie den fiebrigen, brennenden Dämonen das zarte, zerbrechliche Gewebe ihrer Seele, immer wieder wurde sie zurückgedrängt an den Abgrund des Todes, der schon seine krallenbewehrten Klauen nach ihr ausstreckte. Aber Andromeda war stark. In jedem ihrer mühsamen Atemzüge flackerte der Wunsch, Lucius wiederzusehen und sie konnte – sie durfte nicht aufgeben, bevor sie ihm nicht gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn liebte. Einen einzigen Augenblick in ihrem Leben wollte sie glücklich sein. An diesem Gedanken hielt sie fest und seine Macht riss sie immer wieder aus den Fängen des Todes.

Trotz diesem Gedanken, ihrem Beschützer in der Dämmerung der Ewigkeit, fühlte sie ihre Kräfte erlahmen, ihren Herzschlag langsamer werden. Mit aller Macht wehrte sie sich dagegen, kratzte den Fieberdämonen die Augen aus, sie schrie und schlug um sich, biss, trat und wusste doch, dass sie verlieren würde, zu groß war das Heer der Dunkelheit jenseits des Sonnenuntergangs.

Und dann, ganz plötzlich, ohne, dass sie dazu einen Grund gehabt hätten, zogen sich die Fratzen der bösen Phantasien von allein zurück und ließen sie als ein zitterndes, zu Tode erschöpftes Bündel Mensch zurück. Andromeda spürte Eiseskälte, die sie mit machtvoller Umklammerung umfangen hielt und fühlte, wie sie langsam aus ihren Fieberträumen in die Realität glitt, hörte im Dämmerzustand zwischen dieser Welt und der nächsten gemurmelte Worte voller Wärme und fühlte im selben Augenblick, in dem sie erwachte, warme Lippen auf ihrer Stirn.

* * *

Andromeda schloss die Augen. Sie wollte nicht sehen oder hören, wollte nur die zärtliche Berührung spüren. Lucius' Lippen glitten über ihre Wange, er küsste ihre geschlossenen Augen und schließlich ihre Nasenspitze, während seine Finger einzelne Strähnen aus ihrem Haar zogen und damit spielten. Andromedas Hände strichen über seine Schultern, sie konnte spüren, wie er unter ihrer Berührung zusammenzuckte und sich von ihr löste. Seinen Blick auf ihr Gesicht richtete, auf ihre geschlossenen Augen. Und auf das Lächeln, das um ihre Mundwinkel lag. Ihre Finger lagen auf Lucius' Lippen und glitten nun über seinen Hals nach unten.

Und öffneten den obersten Knopf seiner Robe.

* * *

Die weißen Kerzen überall im Raum verbreiten gedämpftes Licht.

Zweiter Knopf.

Das Wasser in der Badewanne schimmert im Kerzenlicht wie flüssiges Gold.

Dritter Knopf.

Die Wandspiegel reflektieren das Kerzenlicht.

Vierter Knopf.

Feen sind hinter dem Glas gefangen.

Fünfter Knopf.

Seine Augen sind silbern.

Sechster Knopf.

Nicht grau. Silbern.

Siebter Knopf.

Wie Seen, die das nächtliche Licht des Mondes spiegeln.

Achter Knopf.

Wie Sterne, unendlich weit entfernt.

Neunter Knopf.

Und doch zum Greifen nah.

Zehner Knopf.

Galaxien voll von silbernen Planeten.

Elfter Knopf.

Das leise Geräusch des kalten Wassers klingt wie Musik.

Zwölfter Knopf.

Musik, die auf einem Instrument aus Perlen gespielt wird.

Dreizehnter Knopf.

Könnt ihr sie hören?

Vierzehnter Knopf.

Musik in ihrem Geist.

Fünfzehnter Knopf.

Musik aus Noten, die so zerbrechlich scheinen wie Glas.

Sechzehnter Knopf.

Er kann sie hören.

Siebzehnter Knopf.

Sie schwingt sich in seinem Kopf in nie gekannte Sphären auf.

Achtzehnter Knopf.

Alles ist so rein, so unschuldig.

Neunzehnter Knopf.

Tastende Finger.

Zwanzigster Knopf.

Sanfte Lippen.

Einundzwanzigster Knopf.

Berührungen, viele tausend.

Zweiundzwanzigster Knopf.

Und doch nie wirklich gespürt.

Dreiundzwanzigster Knopf.

Bizarr.

Vierundzwanzigster Knopf.

Wunderschön.

Fünfundzwanzigster Knopf.

Klingend.

Sechsundzwanzigster Knopf.

Warm.

Siebenundzwanzigster Knopf.

Traurig.

Achtundzwanzigster Knopf.

Unendlich zärtlich.

Neunundzwanzigster Knopf.

Liebend.

Dreißigster Knopf.

Die Feen hinter den Spiegeln flattern davon.

Einunddreißigster Knopf.

Das Wasser in der Badewanne färbt sich silbern.

Zweiunddreißigster Knopf.

Die Kerzen flackern im Wind.

Dreiunddreißigster Knopf.

Der gläserne Raum schmilzt.

Vierunddreißigster Knopf.

Die Wandspiegel zerfließen.

Fünfunddreißigster Knopf.

Stille.

Kein Laut erklingt, als er sie berührt. Eine Ader unter ihrer Haut, violett. Eine feine Narbe in der Beuge ihres Ellenbogens, ein Wassertropfen, der an ihrer Unterlippe hängt. Kein Laut.

Er will die Stille wahren, denn nur in der Stille, so glaubt er, kann er ihr ihre Geheimnisse entreißen – wie ihre Lippen schmecken, wie ihr Atmen klingt, wenn er schneller wird, wie ihre Hände zittern, wenn er sie berührt.

Er trinkt von ihr, er ist berauscht von diesem bebenden Körper, der ihm gehören soll, vielleicht nur dieses eine Mal, aber er wird sie besitzen und dieser Gedanke ist fast noch schöner als ihr Körper.

Er will die Welt in ihr auslöschen, seine Gedanken ertränken und es gelingt ihm fast, fast… Und als sie unter ihm erschauert und er sein Gesicht in ihrem Nacken vergräbt als er kommt, sind die Zweifel und das Tageslicht für einen einzigen Augenblick ausgelöscht.

* * *

Er führte sie die Treppe herunter, als er wieder diese unglaubliche Schönheit sah, die sie ausstrahlte. Bleich wie die weiße Decke, in die sie gehüllt war, das schwarze Haar kaum gekämmt und der traurige Lebensfunke in den grauen Augen, der so kurz vor dem Verlöschen gewesen war.

Er liebte sie.

Erküsste sie, wo sie standen, in der Mitte der Treppe, ein Mann, der ein französisches Hemd trug und eine Frau, die in eine Brokatdecke gehüllt war.

Narcissa bemerkte er erst einige Treppenstufen tiefer.

* * *

Ein eisiger Blick.

"Lucius – ich bin erstaunt, wie schnell du Ersatz für mich gefunden hast…"

"Narcissa –"

Er weiß, dass er nicht bitten muss. Es würde ihm nichts nützen.

"Gefällt dir, was ich mit ihr angestellt habe? Hat sie Narben?"

"Narcissa, bitte –"

Er tut es trotzdem. Nicht für sich, er wird bestraft werden. Aber für Andromeda. Sie musste schon so viel erdulden.

"Ich habe gehört, dass die Auroren schon hier waren. Sie wollten mich doch tatsächlich dafür bestrafen, dass ich eine Blutsverräterin gefoltert habe. Lächerlich. Glücklicherweise konnte ich die Sache richtig stellen, bevor ein größeres Unglück geschehen konnte."

Eine Pause. Nachdenklich.

"Narcissa, hör mir zu…"

Wieder dieser kalte Blick.

"Nein, Lucius. Ich höre dir nicht zu. Ich muss nicht mehr wissen, als dass du Ehebruch begangen hast. Das ist ein Scheidungsgrund, mein Liebster."

Sie denkt nach, er sieht es an ihren verschleierten Augen.

"Das ist ungünstig."

Er versteht sie kaum, sie flüstert nur.

"Ich will keine Scheidung riskieren, nicht in meinem Zustand. Es muss eine Lösung geben, es muss, es muss…"

Er weiß, dass sie eine Lösung gefunden hat. Ihre Haltung drückt Triumph aus, schrecklichen, hässlichen Triumph, aber er muss damit leben. Wenn sie nur Andromeda gehen lässt…

"Sagt euch Auf Wiedersehen, meine Lieben…"

Lucius drückt Andromedas Hand.

Andromeda küsst seinen Hals, die Stelle direkt unter seinem Ohr, und er meint ein "Ich liebe dich…" zu hören, bevor Narcissa ihren Zauber ausspricht.

* * *

Schokokekse für alle 

Und bittbitte schickt mir ein klitzekleines Review! ;)


	15. Ende

Hm. Ich denke, diesmal habe ich einen Preis verdient. Falls irgendjemand ein Kapitel findet, das noch kürzer ist, als das hier – bitte sagt es mir. Bis dahin möchte ich bitte ins Guinnessbuch der Rekorde /gg/

Dankedanke für eure Reviews – ich gehe nicht auf alle ein, weil es das letzte Kapitel ist, bzw. das letzte Nicht-Kapitel, weil ich kaum glaube, dass man das als kapitel bezeichnen kann. Jedenfalls danke für eure Unterstützung und fühlt euch geknuddelt /gg/

* * *

"Amnesia!"

* * *

fin.


End file.
